The Marking of Siobhan
by GottesBlume
Summary: There was once a race of elementals called the Tautha De Danann. They are a dying race and to save their people they decide to send their youth to Sky-High to find their lost brethren. Siobhan is a freshman who is almost at the age of mating for her people, what will happen when she meets Warren? Is he one of their lost brethren? Will this relationship end up destroying Sky High?
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (sides the ones from my imagination) blah..blah…blah…

There that takes care of that. Now moving on to the good stuff:

**Chapter One: The Tuatha De Danann invade Sky High**

The night air swirled around her like fog. It felt to her like a cloak of protection against the world. Though, as she neared her destination, she knew it couldn't last. She was expected to be at these meetings but ever since Bruce started going she felt alienated from her own race. The way he looked at her made her skin crawl. Siobhan shivered as her hand turned the door knob but she steeled herself for her Maimeo's sake.

"Siobhan, welcome, daughter of the Spirit clan" said Jacob

She bowed toward Jacob acknowledging his welcome. He was the elder of the Fire clan and often than not the spokesperson in these meetings. Her Maimeo was sitting at the front with an empty chair that called Siobhan's name.

"Jacob, son of the Fire Clan, has called this meeting. I have consented to the calling. Let us now hear the matter and judge the heart" boomed Siobhan's Maimeo across the room

Siobhan loved the calm authority that her Maimeo used to guide the clans. Her people had never claimed a leader or king, though other races and kingdoms had. She wondered if this is why her people were now a dying breed and a forgotten force. However, no one could deny that the guidance and ritual of the Spirit clan had kept them thriving.

"Our youths have mingled and spread our lineage. There are many who no longer remember who they are. It is time I think for the secrecy to end. It is killing our people. "Said Jacob

Jacob's words stirred through the room as each face reflected sadness, fear, or anger. Siobhan believed Jacob was right. Since the time of the industrial revolution her race had gone into hiding. The potato famine had killed more than half of them and they had been forced to relocate. It had been then that her great, great, great, great, (was it one more great? thought Siobhan) Grandma Aednat had pledged the clans to secrecy.

"Come to us and hold our hand" replied Siobhan's Maimeo

Jacob walked to the front of the room and bowed his head as he held her Maimeo's hand. The room fell deathly silent as Keeva, Siobhan's Maimeo, judged the heart of Jacob.

She could feel her Maimeo's power swirling through the physical contact. She focused on what her senses could tell her as her Maimeo was sure to quiz her later. She saw her Maimeo's power like smoke around Jacob searching out his intentions for their race. She saw Jacob's heat, like his fiery power, burning in his eyes. Then it was done.

"What is your plan, Jacob?" Keeva asked, as if she had not performed a sacred ritual.

"It has become common for humans gifted with abilities to go to the local 'super hero school'. I propose that our youth's join them and maybe bring back to our people the lost ones. " said Jacob

"But we already train our own. Why would we wish them to join these fancy suited 'heroes'?" a voice rose among the crowd

Siobhan suspected that it was Robin who had spoken. She was of the Water clan and pretty traditional, except of course in naming. She preferred modern names to the more traditional Irish names that her people tended to take.

"True, but if we continue to secrecy then our traditions and way of life will be lost. We must show ourselves and call back our lost brethren who have forgotten their identity. We are Tuatha De Danann and we must not drift into the shadows." Replied Jacob

One by one the heads of the clans nodded their chins in agreement with Jacob's plan.

"The heart has been tested, the clans are in harmony, now how must this be done?" asked Cian of the Air clan

"We must not be hasty. I suspect that few will believe who we are. We have become a thing of legend. Our battles and deeds a thing of fairy tales. I believe that Jacob is right. We must enroll our children as recruits in their school. We must tell them one by one and draw back the lost ones." Said Keeva

Siobhan watched as Cian looked to the others before he replied, "This seems the best. Though, I will laugh if any comes to me asking for a magical spearhead!"

The meeting ended in laughter and Siobhan believed that this was the path that they should have taken years ago. Though, she wasn't sure how she felt about having to go to the Super hero school in the sky.

7777

The plans had been put into action over the summer and as the warmth of the sun faded and Siobhan recovered from the tiring festivities of the fall festival and Bruce's advances; the youths of Tuatha De Danann started preparing to go to High School.

The morning of her first day at Sky High was welcomed by a slight drizzle and a bit of wind. Her honey colored hair fizzled a little in the moisture but she wasn't going to let that bug her. Besides she thought, I can fix it later. The Spirit Clan were like the Shamans to her people and so she tried to look the part well. Yet, Siobhan hurried to the designated spot, as she wasn't fond of being wet; and found her friend, Casey of the Water clan, waiting for her.

"Do you think a rocket is going to pick us up?" asked Casey as she flung her curly red hair out of her eyes. The bangs she had decided on when she recently cut her hair seemed to be giving her grief.

"ha! I doubt it. I heard that the principle can transport herself anywhere, so maybe we will be spirited there!" She replied

The two friends laughed as an ordinary school bus stopped in front of them. They each looked at each other with astonishment but walked on in silence.

The bus was loaded with teenagers demonstrating their powers and shouting across to friends about what classes they might be in. Siobhan could tell this was a bus of freshman but she was hardly judgmental since she was also a freshman. She just felt out of her depth in the chaos. She could tell she was going to miss the quiet training sessions with her Maimeo.

"I don't understand why you had to come to Sky High" said Casey

"Maimeo decided that every youth who was in the right age group for High School needed to attend Sky High for the betterment of our race." Said Siobhan

"I know. Chris told me when he came home. It is just that you are our next shaman. It seems you should be getting training from Keeva and not the teachers at Sky High, who know nothing of our traditions or rituals." Said Casey

"Don't worry Casey; I am still going to be getting lessons from my Maimeo. I will just have double duty. "Said Siobhan

"Triple duty if you include your family chores" said Casey

"Ha! I don't think doing chores is going to take up that much of my time. Though, I can see my little brothers trying to hide my homework just because they think the idea of going to an actual school is funny." Said Siobhan

Casey shook her head and sighed, "This is such a huge move for us".

Before Siobhan could reply, safety straps looped around her shoulders and the bus took off into the air. Casey and Siobhan both looked out of their window in amazement. Siobhan let out a laugh as she remembered Casey's comment about a rocket. They were flying among the clouds like someone from the Air clan. It was thrilling.

The bus landed and emptied quickly. The freshmen were all excited for something called "power placement". Casey and Siobhan did not know what this was but the upper class-men were herding the freshmen to a giant room that Siobhan heard one of them refer to it as a "gym". It was all new to her and she was sure she would have a headache trying to remember it all.

"Can I say, 'culture shock' much?" whispered Casey

"You can say it over and over again" Siobhan whispered back

It was right about then that a skinny guy in shorts came up to the front stage that the crowd of freshmen had been led in front of. He had a baseball cap on and seemed disgruntled. He held a clip board in one hand as he climbed up the steps.

"Welcome to another year at Sky High. My name is Coach Boomer and I will be placing every one of you into four different categories: Hero Red, Hero Blue, Hero Gold, and Hero White. These groupings are determined by the power level of your powers, by your control of your powers, by the lack of your powers yet to emerge, and by overall diversity of your powers. So listen up when I call your NAME!" boomed Coach Boomer

Siobhan's ears were ringing from the force of Coach Boomer's power, which he had used to emphasize the last word. He seemed to either be in a bad mood or it was simply his personality.

"Man, that is annoying" said Casey

"Yeah, thank the goddess we don't have a 'loud air' clan" said Siobhan

They both giggled as they named off a few people they knew who would be in such a fictional clan.

"Speaking of annoying people how are you and Bruce doing?" asked Casey

"Augh! I wish he would leave me alone. I don't want to become his mate. I don't want to be air-kissed. I'd prefer to remain un-marked" said Siobhan

"Do you really think you can avoid it? He could force you and then what could you do?" asked Casey

"I don't know. Forced mating's are frowned upon and I think he would want an honorable mating but honestly I don't know. He is a slimy snake and I want nothing to do with him." said Siobhan

"Well then since we are both coming up to the mating age then we ought to be careful. Maybe we should sic Ailbe and Ailill on him." replied Casey

Siobhan grinned at the thought of her twin brothers attacking Bruce if he even tried to mark her. She could imagine their warrior cries as they ran into him and their plastic swords banging into Bruce's knees.

"It would be amusing to watch but if Bruce really tried I think it would not be helpful" said Siobhan

"SIOBHAN IVER" boomed the Coach over the crowd and silencing all the chatter of the freshmen before Casey could reply.

"Wish me luck!" Whispered Siobhan as she walked toward the stage

"Adh mor ort" Whispered Casey in their native Irish tongue

"Power?" asked Coach Boomer as Siobhan finally reached the stage

The Gaelic words were still ringing in her ears like a hushed blessing and Siobhan felt the present fading as she took the stage. Her vision blurred and she saw herself consumed in fire and Bruce was running toward her with white eyes. Her heart was pounding but she couldn't move. Then suddenly she was staring at a crowd of students.

"Are you deaf? I asked for your POWER" said Coach Boomer adding his special emphasis to the last word.

Siobhan quickly gathered her wits and replied, "I can read minds, change people's emotions, move objects without using my hands, and manipulate people's thoughts"

"Ok, Telepathy, Telekinesis, and empathy. HERO GOLD" shouted Coach Boomer as he handed Siobhan a couple pieces of papers and directed her off the stage

Siobhan didn't understand the words he had used to describe the easiest of her powers to explain to those outside her race but she understood that he was naming her abilities using "their" names. She shrugged her shoulders and stood by the wall waiting for Casey. After several students he finally called, "CASEY STAIR"

Siobhan read through Coach Boomer's mind to find "their" name for Casey's abilities. She didn't want Casey to feel like the odd man out like she had felt. Then she whispered it into Casey's mind. The small smirk on Casey's face was the only give away that she had heard Siobhan.

"POWER?" demanded Coach Boomer

"Hydrokinesis" replied Casey smoothly

"HERO BLUE" rang out Coach Boomer as he moved on to the next student

Casey walked up to Siobhan and said, "Thanks! I don't know what I said but I presume it meant I control water, right?"

"Yep. I thought you wouldn't want to describe your powers like I did." Said Siobhan

"Culture shock" said Casey as they waited for all the students to be classed into the four groupings of "Hero's".

After the grouping was finished Coach Boomer had one last thing to say:

"These categories do not make one student better than another student. It is merely a classification that allows us to better organize the student body into classes that will benefit their abilities. So keep the bullying to a minimum and enjoy your first day."

Siobhan almost laughed as Coach Boomer gave his speech. His face and tone of voice gave away his disgust at having to give such a speech. But, she held in her mirth and followed the crowd out of the gym.

Once they were outside they found three others of their race, who were also freshmen. There was Ashling, who with her brown hair and brown eyes couldn't be mistaken as from any other clan than the Earth clan. Then there was Colin and Donald both from the Air clan.

"Where did you guys place? Siobhan and I were talking and not paying attention" said Casey as they circled in on their friends

"Typical of you two" said Donald

"Shush and just tell us where you placed" said Casey

"We were all placed in Hero Blue like you, Casey" said Ashling for them all.

"Cool! Does that mean we will have classes together?" asked Casey

Siobhan hoped Bruce was also in Hero Blue and not in Gold, since he was also from the air clan like Colin and Donald. But, she wouldn't know because Bruce and a couple other youths had private placings because they transferred in at upper class-men grades.

"Yep, we share a lot of classes. But don't worry 'Shio-be' we have a couple classes with Hero Gold, too" said Casey using Siobhan's nickname

"I hope they aren't important classes because you two won't be paying attention through them" teased Donald

"And who is to say that you won't be any better?" asked Casey

"Wanna make a bet?" Asked Colin

"Please can we not bicker and just go get something to eat?" asked Ashling

"Yeah, food" said Donald

Colin and Casey shrugged at each other and looked around for any signs of direction to where they should eat. The Tuatha De Danann youths had brought their own lunches and so didn't feel inclined to eat with the school. Yet, they knew they were supposed to look for the lost ones. Colin, Donald, Ashling, and Casey looked to Siobhan for guidance as the shaman in training.

"Well, let's meet the rest of the school" Siobhan said as she directed her friends to the eating area that the map labeled as "the cafeteria".

The Culture shock had only just begun…

777777777

**Irish/Gaelic Names &amp; Meaning:**

Maimeo = Grandmother

Keeva (Siobhan's Grandmother) = Gentle/beautiful/precious

Tuatha De Danann = usually translated as "people(s)/tribe(s) of the goddess Dana, are a race of supernaturally-gifted people in Irish Mythology

Cian (head of Air Clan) = Ancient/enduring

Ailbe (twin brother of Siobhan) = White

Ailill (twin brother of Siobhan) = beauty

_"Adh mor ort" _(the phrase Casey says to Siobhan at power placement) = _"Our good luck to you!" _

Ashling (friend of Siobhan from Earth clan) = A dream/ a vision

Colin (friend of Siobhan from Air clan) = Little Chieftain

Donald (friend of Siobhan from Air clan - brother to Colin) = ruler of the world

777777777

I re-read over this chapter and corrected some oversights and poor research on my part.  
I hope this reads smoother for everyone! Please Review, favorite, and follow!

Signed Gottes Blume


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Making Friends and Eating Ice-Cream**

The roof was held up by several wooden beams with skylights that allowed the sun to illuminate the students below. The Cafeteria itself was built with two split levels. There were three entries and exits. In the middle of the Cafeteria the doors seemed to lead to an outdoor sitting area. The food lines were at the back from the doorway that Siobhan and her friends had entered. The Cafeteria, according to what Siobhan had overheard, had recently been remodeled.

"This place is huge" remarked Donald as the five Irish youths surveyed the battleground for food.

"Let's go eat outside" suggested Casey

"Yeah, we can tackle making new friends…later?" questioned Colin

Siobhan had read her introductory papers and her schedule. She knew there was three lunches and that this wasn't even half the students.

"Ok, sounds good" said Siobhan

The group of five maneuvered toward the doors leading to the outdoors. Siobhan knew that elementals felt more comfortable outside. Her element which was spirit or mind was a more social element and did well in most environments. However, even she felt intimidated at the huge number of students that had flooded the cafeteria.

"The fresh air feels so good after that stuffy gym" said Colin as he let out tentacles of wind from his outstretched palms.

"I utterly agree! I couldn't wait to get away from that annoying coach" said Casey

"He was very loud" said Ashling

"I remember he had to use his powers twice on 'Sio-be' to get her to respond, Why is that?" Casey asked Siobhan

The group had converged on a green picnic table and had just taken their seats when Casey popped the question. She wasn't sure how to respond. The vision was not very clear and she didn't want to scare her friends.

"Well…I … had a vision" Siobhan spat out. She didn't want to lie or cover up but surely this was the weirdest vision she had ever had.

"What did you see?" asked Casey

"I saw myself in a ball of fire. I didn't seem to be burning or in any pain. My facial expression was full of surprise. Then I saw Bruce. He was running toward me and he was upset. His eyes were white. Totally white without any pupils. It was creepy." Said Siobhan

"Is that all you saw?" asked Ashling

"Yeah, Coach Boomer's voice jolted me back to reality." Said Siobhan

"Maybe you will see more later." Suggested Colin

"And if you do try to see if Bruce was convolution in a spasm because that might explain the white eyes" said Donald

"Creepy" said Casey as she patted her friends back in comfort

"Just another reason I don't want to be mated to Bruce" said Siobhan

"Um…excuse me…" a small voice squeaked

The whole group turned their head as one unit and saw a skinny girl with dark brown hair. Her skin was the color of caramel and she looked like a freshman, like them. She was carrying a black bag with rhinestones on it and a platter of food in her hand.

"Hi, do you want to have a seat?" asked Siobhan

"Yes, thank you" she replied as she sat down next to Siobhan

"Hello, my name is Casey. The girl who asked you to have a seat is Siobhan. The brown haired girl is Ashling, this lug is Colin and his brother Daniel is over there" said Casey

"Nice to meet you guys. My name is Blanche and I saw you guys getting placed. I am a freshman, too." Said Blanche

"Cool and where did you get placed?" asked Colin

"I was placed into Hero Gold. I am an empath" said Blanche

"I was placed into Hero Gold, too! The rest of the group here is in Hero Blue" said Siobhan

"I remember you" said Blanche to Siobhan, "You have such a wide range of powers, and how do you control them all?"

"um, I guess with practice. My grandma has the same set of powers and she helps me out a lot" said Siobhan. She didn't mention that she actually had a few more powers and that this was common for the shaman of the Spirit clan or shaman in training as she was.

"That is still just amazing" said Blanche

Siobhan didn't really know what to do with that and so she just shrugged. How could she explain that what was abnormal in their society was normal in hers?

"The only other person who has more than one power, which I can think of, is Will Stronghold. He has super strength and he can fly" continued Blanche

"Isn't that the guy who saved the school?" asked Casey

"The school needed saving?" asked Ashling

"Yeah! I heard all about it from my parents last year! It was epic. Will Stronghold and a bunch of his friends saved the whole school from a super villain named Royal Pain. She had turned his Dad and all the teachers into babies! It was pretty cool. Too bad he is dating Layla." Blanche sighed with a starry look in her eyes.

"Is that why the cafeteria was remodeled?" asked Siobhan

"Yeah and it is also why Power placement is so different than it used to be." Said Blanche

"How did it used to be?" asked Colin

"Well my parents said you used only get grouped as either Hero or Sidekick. I have also heard that Coach Boomer used to ridicule students with weak powers and he is not allowed to do that anymore." Said Blanche

"It sounds like it changed for the better" said Siobhan

Blanche nodded her head and munched on her chicken sandwich. Siobhan noticed the conversation waned and for her, she could finally enjoy being outside. She liked watching the clouds since they were so high up. They looked close enough to touch.

The bell rang and startled Siobhan from her fluffy cloud watching. She quickly gathered her trash and disposed of it. Then she grabbed her green backpack and turned to find Casey.

"Casey, what class do you have next?" asked Siobhan

Casey quickly glanced at her schedule, "I have Mad Science"

"Crap, I have Math. See ya later" said Siobhan as she turned to go

"See you by your locker after class, OK?" asked Casey as she turned to go in the opposite direction

"Sure" Siobhan called over her shoulder

Siobhan hated navigating a new place. She tried to remind herself that she had agreed with Jacob. That this was a good move for their people and that if they didn't come out of hiding that their race would die off. Still, as she walked into a room of strangers, she wished she was safely home with her Maimeo. She quickly took a seat by a girl who was wearing a baseball cap.

"Hi, my name is Siobhan" she said as she introduced herself

"That is an unusual name. My name is Crystal" the girl in the baseball cap replied

"It is an Irish name. It means, 'God is gracious'" said Siobhan

"Well, it is pretty" said Crystal

"Thanks. What is your power?" asked Siobhan

"I can talk to animals" said Crystal

"That is an awesome power!" said Siobhan

"Yeah, I think so too. What is yours?" asked Crystal

"I have more than one. I can read minds, move stuff with my mind, and control how people feel" said Siobhan

"More than one power? That is rare." Said Crystal

"Yeah, everyone keeps saying that" said Siobhan

She tried not to sound annoyed but it was kind of starting to bug her. She wasn't weird or rare among her people. She was expected and welcomed and cherished. Yep, this being the "odd" one was annoying.

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you. "Said Crystal

"No, it's OK." Siobhan said

Siobhan was about to ask Crystal another question when the teacher walked in. He was tall with brown hair and thick black glasses. He immediately jumped into a short set of problems for the students to work out. As they toiled forward in the land of numbers, the teacher handed out the dreaded syllabus. Siobhan didn't like math and she felt like this was going to be a long class. She sighed and plowed on.

As the day wore on, Siobhan felt she was indeed "plowing on". The fields of High School seemed to want numerous seeds.

777777

"We are finally home" said Colin with a deep rooted relief

There were ten Irish youths standing and staring at the Silver Hand Terrace Park. Siobhan knew that everyone felt they could now have their guard down. She noticed that even Bruce seemed relieved to be so close to home. She could feel her Maimeo's power buzzing around the park. In the olden day her Maimeo had explained that the Tuatha De Danann had been driven to live underground in giant Sidhes. The same power then that kept people out of their Sidhes was also keeping unwanted people out of "their" trailer park.

"I can't believe Jacob would have us mingle with these others who don't worship our gods or live as we live" muttered Sasha as she shoved past the others into the park.

Siobhan knew how she felt but she rather pitied the other kids at Sky High instead of feeling superior.

"Don't worry about her. " Said Bruce as he walked with Siobhan and Casey into the park

"I wasn't worried about her. I know her older brother will keep her in line. It was his idea after all." Said Siobhan

"Sure. So, how was your day?" asked Bruce as he subtly tried to hold her hand

Siobhan twisted her arm away as she replied "It was fine thanks"

"Hey 'Sio-be' I think I heard Keeva calling for you. You had better hurry" Casey said as she turned down Lugh Lane

Siobhan tossed Casey a grateful expression and quickly ran away from Bruce. She couldn't understand why he didn't seem to care that she was not into him. She often wondered if she should just brainwash him to forget her, though her Maimeo often reminded her that this was an abuse of her powers.

The welcoming sight of her two brothers covered in mud made Siobhan smile.

"Mamai is going to be so mad when she sees you two" giggled Siobhan at her twin brothers

"Then help us out" said Ailbe

"I am sorry little one, I don't have Casey's element" said Siobhan

"You could make us float all the way to our room" said Ailill

"Well, just don't tell Mamai that I helped you two villains" said Siobhan

"O.K. "agreed her brothers in unison

77777

Siobhan was sitting on her bed and trying to mediate on the day. It hadn't been too terrible. It had been extremely awkward. The culture shock of it was still ringing in her head.

"Okay girly. Breathe in, breathe out"

So she hadn't known what a gym was or how to unlock a locker. She would learn. It was important for her race.

"That reminds me of Bruce"

In her later training session with her Maimeo, they had discussed being mated and marking since she was so close to the mating age. She could hear her Maimeo's voice now,

"_In this modern world there is only marriage. The kingdoms outside our own view this as a sacred covenant between a man and a woman. A promise to be one flesh. In our kingdom we mate to further our race and often than not for love as well. This simple mating is like their marriage. But, what all Tuatha De Danann wants is not the promise of being one flesh but the reality. This is what it is to be marked. One can be mated, like your Mamai, without being marked. It is the gift given when an elemental claims another elemental as truly theirs. Do you understand?_

Siobhan knew she didn't quite understand but she also knew she didn't want it. She didn't want to be one flesh without any secrets or privacy. She had seen the marked couples. Their branded arms and synchronized actions seemed scary and not romantic to her.

"Between markings and this silly math homework I am going to need a bowl of ice-cream"

With that comforting thought Siobhan stopped her thoughts and memories to hunt down some ice-cream. She found her Mamai cleaning out the fridge when she came to the kitchen.

"Hi Mamai" said Siobhan

"Hi sweetie, how is the homework coming?" asked Siobhan's Mamai

"I decided I needed ice-cream" Siobhan replied

"Is it really that tough?" teased her Mamai

"Well maybe not the homework…" trailed off Siobhan

"What is on your mind?" asked her Mamai

"Getting Marked" replied Siobhan

"Ah! Well, I really don't think it is as bad as you think it is" said Siobhan's Mamai

"How do you know?" asked Siobhan

"Your Dad and I were not marked as you know it is a privilege welcome to those who are elementals. But, my Mamai, your Maimeo and your Morai were. They did not act like twins as you fear my love. They were simply in synch. They were so utterly in love. It just rolled off of them. I think you will find happiness in your marking and not some robotic puppet strings that you imagine" said her Mamai

Siobhan was still doubtful especially if Bruce tried to mark her. Yet, she couldn't deny that her own Maimeo had found happiness in her marking.

Siobhan gave a half-hearted grin to her mother. Her emotions were too wishy-washy for her to settle on words. Yet, there was some comfort in her Mamai's words. If nothing else, she knew happiness could be found in being marked.

"It will be OK" Said her mom as she gave Siobhan a hug

"Thanks Mamai" said Siobhan

"You're Welcome"

Siobhan found the homework and the marking a little easier to digest after her ice-cream and her heart to heart with her Mamai.

"It could turn out just fine. I could find some great elemental guy and fall in love" thought Siobhan

It was that simple bit of hope that sent her to bed with a smile. Her dreams were sure to be filled with happy imagining of some handsome prince.

7777777777

Yes, I will get to Warren, Will, Layla, Magenta, Zach, and Ethan! They will come into the story…eventually. I am setting it all up.

**Irish/Gaelic names:**

Sidhes = A mound or hill, in Irish mythology, these were the "under land" of the Tuatha De Danann

Mamai = Mother

Maimeo = Grandmother

Morai = Grandfather

7777777777777777

As I said in Chapter 1, I re-wrote these first two chapters. I clarified some things, fixed mistakes, fixed research errors,

and added translation helps at the end of the chapters. I am hoping that it now proves easier to read and understand!

Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!

Signed

GottesBlume


	3. Chapter 3

_For those wonderful three who are following my story, I re-edited the first two chapters and added a few lines here and there to clarify some details. I also fixed an error I had made (Mamo is not the correct Gaelic term for Grandmother. Maimeo is the correct term. I went back and changed it.) The last improvement I made was to attach at the end of each chapter translation helps for the Gaelic/Irish names &amp; phrases that I used in the previous chapters. I plan to have translation helps at the end of each chapter for any new words, names, or phrases that I use. Thank you all for reading &amp; enjoying my story._

_Signed GottesBlume_

**Chapter Three: Save the Citizen**

Siobhan was running. She felt fear in the depths of her bones. She felt wind rustle through her hair and she turned fearing for what she would see. Bruce was there and he grabbed her arm. She could feel his powers as the school hallway turned into a wind storm.

"No" she screamed

"No, NO, no" she heard herself scream over and over

Siobhan jolted out of her bed. Her breath was coming in quickly and she could feel sweat on her brow. Her eyes adjusted to the early morning darkness and she saw that she was alone.

"Thank the goddess" she muttered

She sat for a few more minutes as she let the peaceful morning seep into her skin. She breathed slowly as her hands relaxed. She had not realized that she had been clenching them. She had not been expecting a nightmare. She had gone to bed feeling so happy and ready to face the next day's challenges. It was nights like this that Siobhan was glad that she knew who she was. She slipped out of her bed and went over to the small table that was set up under her window. The low table had several candles on it and a bowl filled with some earth.

"Thank you for this day. For guarding us and blessing us. Thank you for planting us and growing us. Bless us the seed of your seed" said Siobhan as she lit the candles and bowed down

She felt peace settle on her soul as she remembered that she was Tuatha De Danann. She was seed of the earth. She was a child of Dana, the goddess ruling the land in the land. She was not a lost soul wandering the world. She had purpose in her clan.

Siobhan stood up and made her bed. This simple act seemed just as much a part of her worship as the lighting of the candles and her prayer.

Her next stop was the kitchen. Her stomach rumbled and she couldn't wait to eat. Her brothers were already at the table and she could smell the eggs her Mamai was cooking. She grinned at her mischievous twin brothers and they grinned back.

"No food fights today my lovelies. " Said Siobhan's Mamai as she delivered eggs and toast to her children's plates

"But Mamai we are warriors" protested Ailbe as he banged his fork on the table

"Warriors in the face of our enemies; the eggs" said Ailill gleefully

"My brave warriors, how about you eat your eggs in peace so that you can fight your enemies in the back yard?" said their Mamai

"It does smell so yummy. I bet they taste good, too" said Siobhan trying to help her Mamai sway her rather hyper brothers

Ailbe and Ailill seemed to be wavering between flinging the eggs or eating them. It was when Siobhan heard their stomachs that she knew the fight was over.

"I guess the eggs are ok" said Ailill as he and his brother dug in

Siobhan grinned at her Mamai who looked happy that her boys were eating and not tossing the food about. The nightmare had faded from Siobhan's mind in the wake of such an adventurous breakfast meal.

She didn't take long to eat and drink her juice. Siobhan wasn't trying to rush either. She had plenty of time. It was simply her hunger and the good taste of the food that speed her along. She hummed contently as she ate the last bite.

"Thank you Mamai for the food" said Siobhan

"You're welcome my love" said her Mamai

Siobhan kissed her Mamai's cheek and headed down the hall to the restroom to take a shower. She loved waking up with enough time to savor her breakfast and her morning shower. She did not like feeling rushed. Her whole soul seemed to stretch out and relax in the shower.

"It is going to be a good day. " Said Siobhan to herself as she exited the bathroom

The next task was to pick out her outfit for the day. Siobhan brushed her honey blonde hair dry and loosely pulled it up in a bun. She picked out her favorite oversized T-shirt and her favorite faded blue jeans. She loved the comfy summer feel of her outfit. She then chose her pink all-stars.

"Yes, I like this outfit" said Siobhan to her image in the mirror

She added little crystal stud earrings and eyeliner. She thought putting lipstick on was a bit much for school but she couldn't help dolling up her pearl grey eyes. The color of storm clouds her mamo once had told her.

Siobhan felt serene as she packed up her odd school books: "Hero &amp; Villains in History", "Math for the well-trained Hero", "Mad Science 1-0-1", "Heroes in American Literature", "The Art of Controlling your Powers", and "To Do or not To Do: The Ethics of being a Super Hero".

"I really need to store some of these in my locker" said Siobhan, "just as soon as I figure out how to open it"

Her Mamai had helped her pick her electives. She only had two electives this semester: Ethics &amp; a Ceramic Art class. She had Ethics yesterday and as she looked at her schedule she assumed she would have her Art class, today:

** Hero Day 1**

_8:15-9:40 Hero Gold &amp; Hero White Math _

_ 9:45-11:00 Ethics_

_ 11:00-12:20 Hero Gold &amp; Hero Blue Power Control_

_ 12:25-1:25 3__rd__ Lunch_

_ 1:30-2:50 Hero Gold &amp; Hero White English_

**Hero Day 2**

_8:15-9:40 Hero Gold &amp; Hero Blue History_

_ 9:45-11:00 Hero Gold &amp; Hero Red Mad Science 1-0-1_

_ 11:00-12:00__2nd Lunch_

_ 12:05-1:30 Ceramics_

_ 1:35-2:50 Save the Citizen_

Siobhan was happy to see her Art class was today but "What is 'save the citizen'? "Wondered Siobhan "and why doesn't it tell which groups will be in it?" She supposed she could ask Bruce, since he and the other upper class-men, had started a week before the entire freshman class, but she didn't really want to encourage him.

"I guess I will just find out on my own" said Siobhan

She knew it was held in the gym and wondered if it was a class similar to the training sessions that each clan sets up on the weekends. "If it is" thought Siobhan "then Casey, Ashling, Colin, Donald, and I will be ready for such a challenge".

As Siobhan put her schedule, Week-by-week calendar, and pencil box in her backpack with all her textbooks, she grabbed her light jacket and headed for the door.

"Bye Ailbe, Ailill, Mamai!" called out Siobhan. She knew her Dadai was already gone. He worked at the local steel mill and left much earlier than she did for school. Hers was an old fashioned family where the Dad worked and the mom stayed home.

Siobhan had a half grin on her face till she saw who was waiting for her outside.

"Bruce, what are you doing?" asked Siobhan

"Waiting for you" he replied

"I never asked you to wait for me. In-fact, I wish you wouldn't" said Siobhan

"Now don't try to hurt my feelings. I am just being gentlemanly" said Bruce

"Why not be 'gentlemanly' to Sasha? I bet she would appreciate it more than I do" replied Siobhan as Bruce followed her down the lane.

"I don't want to be gentlemanly to her" said Bruce

"Well, I don't want you doing it to me" replied Siobhan

"I think you will change your mind in a few months" said Bruce

"I think not" replied Siobhan as they reached Lugh Lane and where Casey was waiting for her.

"Bruce, have you turned into a stalker?" asked Casey

"No, I am escorting Siobhan to the buses" he replied

"Against my will" replied Siobhan

"Then let us ignore him" replied Casey as she grabbed Siobhan's arm

"I think we have a class together today" continued Casey

"Yes, I looked at my schedule this morning. Its history" said Siobhan

"That means you have class with us, too" said Colin as he and his brother, Donald, came walking up to them from Raven Ave.

"Yeah, we can grab a table in the back and claim it for the Tuatha De Danann youth" said Daniel

"Sounds like a party" said Ashling as she also swiftly joined the group

The gang all peaked at Bruce and Colin looked like he was going to say something to him; but, a signal from Casey kept them all quiet.

Luckily for Siobhan and her friends the bus was not late in arriving. They managed to sit far away from Bruce and the other Tuatha De Danann youths.

"Why does Bruce have to cling to you?" asked Ashling

"He is trying to get me to like him, I suspect" she replied

"He is being a creeper" said Casey

The rest of the group nodded their head in agreement.

"Well, when you are old enough for marking you can formally deny him" said Ashling

"My plans are to do just that" Siobhan said

The group drifted off into their own thoughts. Siobhan was glad for a break from talking. Her morning had jumped around emotionally and she just wanted a brief moment to calm herself before the chaos of her second day began.

The sudden lift into the sky caught her by surprise again. Siobhan knew it was coming this time but still she felt a bit shocked and thrilled by it, yet again. "Will I ever tire of it?" she wondered as she watched geese fly alongside the bus.

When they had finally landed on the school grounds, Siobhan felt that her heart and mind where in the same place. She felt all the confidence of her morning routine flow back into her body and she grinned at Casey as they slowly exited their bus.

"Excited? " Casey asked when she saw Siobhan's grin

"Of Course" she replied

77777777777777777777777

"Have you figured out how to open the lockers?" asked Siobhan

"Yeah, do you need some help?" replied Casey

"Yes, I do. I have been lugging my textbooks all day" said Siobhan

"You should have asked me after History." Said Casey

"I forgot to. I was planning on it but I had to dodge from class quickly. I saw Bruce looking for me." Said Siobhan

"Remind me after 'save the citizen'" said Casey

"Do you know what this is?" asked Siobhan as the two of them entered the gym

"No. But, I heard that it included the entire school body. So, let's find Ashling and the boys before Bruce spots us" said Casey

Siobhan and Casey quickly saw where their friends were. They also noticed that Blanche from yesterday had found them once again. Siobhan was unhappy to see that Bruce had also found their little group. He had brought Sasha, Liam, Teagan, and Iona with him. Siobhan did not mind the others who were generally nice but Liam was Bruce's best friend. It made her weary of him and his girlfriend, Teagan.

"Hi Blanche! Nice to see you again!" said Casey as she sat by Blanche and Ashling

Siobhan sat by Casey and Iona, "Hi Blanche, Ashling, Iona" said Siobhan as she took her seat.

"Hi Siobhan" replied Ashling

"I haven't seen you in a while Siobhan" said Iona

"Oh, well maybe we can plan a girl's day out with Casey and Ashling" suggested Siobhan

"It sounds fun, what do you think Casey?" asked Ashling

"Agreed" said Casey, "Would you like to come, Blanche?" Casey added

"Yeah, would we be going to the mall?" asked Blanche

"How about the library? Then we do some homework, walk around in the attached park, and visit an Art gallery?" suggest Iona

"That doesn't sound bad at all" said Siobhan who was slowly warming up to what was originally her idea.

The girls would have hatched out more of details for the girl's date if Coach Boomer hadn't walked into the gym. He pressed several buttons on the gym wall and the floor of the gym opened like an orange being peeled. The ground moved away to reveal a stadium. Siobhan guessed that it was made to look like an oval coliseum. The only difference was the cylinder at the end that was filled with razor sharp knives and the dummy hanging above it.

"Alright, Warren Peace and Will Stronghold" called out Coach Boomer

Siobhan noted that he didn't sound enthused to be announcing those two. She remembered Blanche had gone on about how Will had saved the school. She hurriedly whispered and asked who Warren Peace was. Blanche replied that he was Will's best friend, who had also helped to save the school.

"Freshman, welcome to SAVE THE CITIZEN. This is your physical education class. The goal of this class is to teach you how to use your powers in combat with other gifted youths. The goal of the Hero team is to prevent the Villain team from letting the dummy fall to the knives. ARE THERE ANY QUESTIONS?" asked Coach Boomer adding his special emphasis to the words.

The crowd of freshman didn't venture to raise any hands and Coach Boomer seemed satisfied.

"I have a special treat for today's lesson. Instead of the victors from the last save the citizen choosing their opponents, I am going to choose from the freshman. In-fact, I will chose freshman opponents for every save the citizen till the entire freshman class have had a turn." Said Coach Boomer with a hint of glee

Siobhan couldn't believe her ears. _"I hope I don't get picked"_ she thought

"Today's opponents are ALLEN SPENCER AND SIOBHAN IVERS" boomed the Coach

"Drat" muttered Siobhan as she headed to the arena

She found her partner was a blonde haired youth, like herself. He didn't seem like much but she hoped his power was useful. She didn't remember him from power placement.

"Hi, I'm Siobhan" she said

"I'm Allen" he replied

"What do you do?" Siobhan asked

"I create illusions" he said

"Oh, goodie! Then whichever one goes for you then you will just keep them in an illusion" said Siobhan

"Hopefully, I don't always have the best control of my power" said Allen

"I have a wide range of mental powers, so we should work together fine" said Siobhan

She didn't feel like explaining all her powers. Technically, she could just take over her opponents minds and wait till their time was up. But, she was sure that her Maimeo would consider this an abuse of her gifts.

After putting on some armor over their gym outfits, Siobhan and Allen walked out of the locker room and into the arena. Will and Warren were waiting for them. Siobhan thought Will looked a bit odd in his overly patriotic colors but Warren looked hot. _"Man, if Bruce looked like that, I might get over his nastiness or maybe not"_ she thought as she remembered Bruce's extreme cruelty.

"BEGIN" roared Coach Boomer

Will's eyes looked foggy and glazed over almost immediately. Siobhan guessed that Allen was using his power on him. She turned her attention to Warren. He had promptly lit up his arms in a blaze of fire. She couldn't help but grin. _"Oh and he is of the Fire clan! I found a lost one"_ She thought

Siobhan wasted no time in tweaking his emotions. She gave his anger a boost and watched as confusing then rage filled his eyes. The flames grew from his arms to his shoulders. Then she surrounded him in a bubble of telekinetic energy.

When Warren calmed himself down and tried to toss a fire ball at her, it bounced back at him. His face showed his confusion and he tried to back away. He bumped into the invisible wall that Siobhan had created with her mind.

Warren started throwing fire balls everywhere and having no luck as they all bounced back at him. She could tell that he was now angry of his own free will. She turned to see how Allen was doing with Will. The foggy look had faded from Will's eyes and she assumed that Allen was losing his hold on Will.

Siobhan watched for a bit as Warren was now trying to ram into the invisible wall. It wasn't doing him any good but it did amuse Siobhan. She turned back to Will and Allen. Will was clearly no longer under Allen's illusion. Will was running toward Allen and Siobhan decided to help out.

She mentally grabbed Will and let him float in mid-air. It was poetic and dramatic, since he had the power of flight. "Or perhaps ironic" she muttered

"Thanks, I was worried there for a minute" said Allen

"You're welcome, how are we doing on time?" asked Siobhan

"We have a minute left" He replied

"Are you going to be OK, that is, are you going to be able to keep both of them trapped?" asked Allen

"Yes, I don't think it will be a problem" said Siobhan

"You have better control than I have" said Allen

"I have twin brothers so I get a lot of practice" said Siobhan

She didn't want to admit that her people had combat training for their youths. How would she explain it? These teenagers all thought she was the same as them. How could she explain that she was an elemental and connected to the earth? How could she explain the magic of her race without making it sound like a fairy tale?

"I pity your brothers" Allen said jokingly

"TIME" Coach Boomer hollered

The watching crowd seemed stunned. Siobhan guessed that this victory must have been a shock. _"I hope I didn't overdo it"_ she thought and bit her lip as she released Will and Warren.

Coach Boomer continued "The Villain team wins" with a bit of extra relish she noted. Siobhan figured that Coach Boomer didn't like Will and Warren.

777777777777

"You were amazing" gushed Blanche and she continued in her rapid fire speech, "This is the first time Will and Warren have been defeated since they teamed up in their freshman year. The whole crowd was a buzz about it"

"Thanks" Siobhan said through the pause in Blanche's words

Blanche turned to Ashling, Iona, and Teagan to regal to them about the save the citizen match, even though they had been there. Siobhan gladly turned to Casey as the group slowly exited the gym.

"Do you think I overdid it?" She asked

"Nope. You did fine. Here, I will show you how to open your locker" said Casey

The two girls shuffled to Siobhan's locker. The others had been lost in the confusion of the mass of students. Siobhan didn't worry though because all the Tuatha De Danann youth rode the same bus instead she turned her focus on her best friend.

"You twist the nob to the right till you reach your first number than you twist to the left past your next number and on the second time around you hit your second number. Then you twist the nob to the right again and hit your third number" explained Casey

Siobhan failed a few times but with Casey's help she managed to figure her locker out. She felt like this was a giant accomplishment. She knew her weary back would be grateful.

"Thanks Casey" Siobhan said

"You're Welcome, see you on the bus" said Casey as she walked off toward her locker.

Siobhan unloaded her backpack expect for her Math, Ethics, and English books. She knew she needed to do some touch up on her homework from those classes before she turned them in tomorrow. She felt like just maybe she was having some luck in the school in the sky. _"And it is only my second day"_ she thought happily.

7777777777777777777

_Dear Reader, please review (let me know what you think or any questions you might have), follow, and favorite my story! _

_Signed GottesBlume_

**Irish/Gaelic words &amp; names:**

Mamai = Mother

Dadai = Father

Liam (Bruce's Best friend) = Strong protector

Teagan (Liam's G.F.) = Beautiful

Iona (other Tuatha De Danann upper class-man youth) = Blessing


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Settling of Siobhan's Mind**

Siobhan placed seven candles in a circle on the floor of her room. Then she took seven bowls and placed them between the seven candles. She took dirt from around the sacred Pillar (that was in the center of the Park) to fill the seven bowls. Then she lit the seven candles in a counter clockwise order. Siobhan further walked around her circle seven times before she sat cross-legged in the center. She closed her eyes and hummed the song of sowing seeds that her race had sung on Lugnasad.

"Plant me, O' goddess, and make my roots go deep. Secure me in your earth and give peace for growth" She sung with arms raised

The minutes ticked away as Siobhan remained frozen with her arms reaching toward the heavens. The unsettled rumblings in her soul seemed to wash up on the beach of her mind. As if she was in a tall tower looking down at the beach of her mind, she began to see where the feelings of anxiety, fear, and restlessness had begun.

The first memory that had begun the unrest happened while she had been eating lunch with her friends at school.

"Aw yes, how could I have forgotten?" muttered Siobhan

_"Ok, so we have settled that we are going to have a picnic lunch at the nature park by the Bear Paw Library and then go study in the library, right?" asked Blanche with her pen ready to mark in her calendar book._

_ "It sounds ideal to me. I would love that time for chit-chat before having to do the dreaded homework" said Iona_

_ Iona had discovered that she shared the same lunch with Siobhan, Casey, Ashling, Blanche, Colin, and Donald on Hero Day 1. She immediately had joined their lunch party and seemed to fit right in. She didn't have the arrogant air of Bruce, Sasha, Liam, and Teagan. _

_ "Yep, sounds like a plan to me" said Casey_

_ "Did we decide to each bring our own meal or what?" asked Siobhan _

_ "Yep, we are each bringing our own grub" said Casey_

_ "Man, girls are odd creatures. Guys would have just said 'hey lets meet up here'. We wouldn't have planned out food, schedules, or anything" said Donald_

_ "Hey we are not odd. We are simply wiser" said Casey with a glare in her eyes_

_ "Wiser or sillier" retorted Daniel_

_ "Sillier" replied Colin_

_ Casey rolled her eyes and was about to ignore both the Air clan boys when the entire group was startled at the approach of three students._

_ The group recognized Will Stronghold and Warren Peace right away. Siobhan, from Blanche's glare, assumed the red head with Will was his girlfriend, Layla. _

_ "Hello, we wanted to talk to Siobhan" said the red head, smiling at the entire group_

_ Siobhan stood up and approached the three; "I'm Siobhan" she said and held out her hand._

_ "I'm Layla, Will's girlfriend" said Layla as she shook Siobhan's hand_

_ "As you already know, this is Will" said Layla as Will also shook Siobhan's hand_

_ "And this is Warren" said Layla as she turned to the last member of their group. He seemed reluctant to shake hands nevertheless he shook Siobhan's hand._

_ Siobhan felt her head ring like a mighty hammer had been swung at her. The world was spinning round and round. She reached out and grabbed something that felt warm. Her vision cleared and she looked down. On her wrist was a tattoo shaped liked a medallion and in that circle of ink were flames that seemed to swirl and toss as she stared at them. Fear moved up her spine freezing her breathing and she hiccuped._

_ "Are you alright?" asked Casey_

_ The world seemed to be back in place and Siobhan was surrounded by her friends as well as Will, Warren, and Layla. She was standing by Warren with her hand still in his. _

_ "Do you need some water?" asked Casey as she created water out of thin air and directed Colin to catch it in his empty water bottle._

_ "Yes –hiccup- please" said Siobhan releasing Warren's hand and turning to grab the water bottle_

_ After Siobhan drank some water, her hiccups seemed to vanish._

_ "I'm sorry about that." Said Siobhan_

_ "Oh no, it's OK. I am just glad you are OK. I am sure the guys feel the same way" said Layla_

_ Will and Warren nodded their heads. Siobhan thought she saw Warren toss a glare her way and she hoped that she had not been in her vision trance for too long. "Had he seen my eyes fog over?" wondered Siobhan. She hoped he had not and that the only awkwardness was her hiccup and holding his hand too long._

_ "Anyway, we had come over because we wanted to congratulate you on winning your first Save the Citizen" said Layla_

The memory cut short and Siobhan again felt the fear climbing her spine. She remembered she had discussed the vision with Casey. The conclusion reached by both had nearly stilled her blood at the time. In her mediation, Siobhan began to think how idiotic she had been.

"How can a lost one, who knows nothing of marking &amp; mating, mark me?" Wondered Siobhan

"It is more likely that I would end up marked by Bruce than Warren" Siobhan's thoughts continued

"Not that I would like that any better. O' goddess, are my only options an arrogant, cruel, prick or a complete stranger?"

Siobhan shook her mental self as she continued with her mediation. The beach washed away that memory only to roll another one in.

The second memory that had not settled well in her soul was the training session with her Maimeo later that same day. This particular training session had turned into a group lesson. Siobhan had been joined by Casey and Colin who were both going to turn fifteen in a couple of months. This meant that all three of them would be old enough for marking &amp; mating.

_"Tell me, why was the ritual, as we know it now of marking &amp; mating created?" asked Keeva to the group of young Tuatha De Danann._

_ "It was created after the potato famine and our great scattering. Its purpose was to create unity among our people and to encourage us to marry without our race, lest we forget who we are." Said Siobhan_

_ "It was created to help prevent us from alienating the other kingdoms who did not share our original view of mating" said Colin_

_ "It was created when our people was Christianized" said Casey_

_ Keeva nodded her head sagely and said, "Who is right and who is wrong?"_

_ "Time has shrouded the truth from memory but in the end the practice remains" _

_ "Mating, among our people is simply a matter of vows, and for all intent and purpose is the same as the other kingdoms' mating, which is their marriage. This is usually only done between those of our race who inherit no elemental powers from Dana. Tell me, young ones, what is marking?"_

_ "Marking is what happens between two elementals. It is a one-ness of mind &amp; body. The one being marked bears the mark of the other elemental. Thus the name, 'marking'" said Siobhan_

_ "It is where two elemental couples knit together their lives and powers through Dana, our goddess." Said Casey_

_ "It is love, so my mother says" said Colin_

_ Keeva smiled, the crinkle around her eyes, told Siobhan that she was amused with their answers._

_ "Your definitions, young ones, are like a knife over hard butter. You are only scraping at the top of a deep well. Marking is a true mating. It is a place where soul meets soul and they rejoice. Marking is the joining of two great spirits. This 'joining' has many different forms. Some couples can speak to each other through their minds, use their mate's power's at times, or even control the actions of their mates._

_"The common components of all markings are the actual mark and the one-ness."_

_ "The Mark" continued Keeva "is given to the one who is kissed. This is usually the girl but on rare occasions a guy has been given the mark. The Mark usually is a round circle on the others wrist. It is composed of the element of the kisser. This is where the phrase, 'fire kissed, water kissed, air kissed, earth kissed, and spirit kissed' have come from._

_ "The one-ness refers to what the marking does. The marking creates a bond between the two participates. By this I mean that the couples who are marked think only of each other. There is no room for other people in their minds. Thus the marked couple does not fear being cheated on." Finished up Keeva_

_ "What if someone is forced?" asked Siobhan_

_ "After they are marked they won't feel forced. They will feel in love, as Colin's mom puts it" said Keeva_

_ "However, to prevent anyone being forced into a marking not of their choosing, the clan elders are able to stop a marking. One must either warn them ahead of time that they don't wish to be marked by such and such a person or find sanctuary with them till such a person is dealt with" _

_ "Lastly, once you are marked there is no going back. That person becomes a part of your soul and only death brings a partial separation" said Keeva_

Her memory stopped there and Siobhan replayed her Maimeo's last words over and over. The lesson had continued but she seemed not to remember much of it. This was where her heart had found fear and unrest.

"O' goddess, I plead with thee. I beg of thee, to not let Bruce mark me. "Said Siobhan

Her mental self, even separated in a mind tower, seemed unable to find some way to lessen the fear of those words, they rung in her ears like the web of a spider.

"I must relax" said Siobhan

She breathed in and out and felt a tiny spark in her soul. Her will resolved itself and she felt a wall within her heart.

"I will not be marked by Bruce. I will resist" she said and the memory floated back into the sea of her mind.

"Thank you goddess" said Siobhan

The final memory of unrest landed on her mental beach. Liam and Teagan were finally getting marked. The whole of her race had been happy and jubilant. The memory that she saw unfold was of the ceremony.

_Everyone was gathered around the sacred Pillar. It reached higher into the sky than any of the trailers and it was carved with symbols and the names of the Shamans since they had moved from Ireland to America. Siobhan felt the power in the stone as they formed a circle around it._

_ "We gather to welcome Liam and Teagan as one into our circle" said Keeva _

_ Her voice rang out over all the people as Cian, the elder of the Air clan, lead Liam and Teagan to the sacred stone. He took Liam's hand and covered Teagan's hand in Liam's._

_ "Cheanglaíonn le chéile dhá, Mar sin, is féidir linn a bheith i gcónaí ar cheann." Said Cian_

_ "Sláinte chuig na fir agus go maire na mná go deo!" replied Siobhan and all of her race. Their voices floating over the couple like a shawl. The words were the common blessing on all those mated or marked. Yet, it felt new at each ceremony.  
_

_ Keeva came up to Liam and Teagan and put a wreath on each of their heads created with the leaves of the Alder tree and the Oak tree to symbolize the deep and strong roots that they were forging among their people._

_ Liam kissed Teagan and Siobhan felt the air quicken around them and encircle the couple. The air seemed to mix with fire as the couple's two elements wove themselves around each other. The crowd hushed as they watched the earth suck both elements into itself. Then the goddess' blessing hovered over the couple like the scent of the earth after a rain._

_ Teagan grinned at Liam and smiled meekly at Cian, "Welcome to the Air clan o' child of fire" said Cian as he kissed her cheeks_

_ The crowd cheered. Then several people pulled out bagpipes, cymbals, trumpets, and cornets. The whole of the houses of the Tuatha De Danann danced before their goddess and praised her name for the new marking._

Siobhan could not pinpoint why this memory seemed to haunt her. In her memory she remembered feeling at one with her people and equal to their rejoicing. She searched the memory anew to find the disquiet her soul had gathered.

"There" she said "He is watching me"

Siobhan had not noticed, but her subconscious felt it all the same, Bruce had been watching her the whole time during the ceremony. His eyes seemed to boil with need? Want? Desire? She shivered again but her heart was made up.

"I will not be marked by Bruce. I will resist" She repeated to herself

The memory sank back into the ocean but like a warning his eyes burned into her soul.

"I will resist" she said

Siobhan straightened her shoulders and watched the sunset on the beach of her mind. She let the warm colors flow through the rocky feelings of the day and smooth them clean. She felt a hand gently rub her shoulders and she knew. She knew Dana, the goddess of the earth, was letting her know that all was well.

She let her arms down as she ended her meditation. The candles still burned and the world had not changed. Yet, Siobhan felt changed.

"My mind has settled" she said to herself

As if on cue, all the candles blew out at once, the smoke creating a halo around Siobhan. She felt as if Dana was giving her one last reassurance.

"Thank you goddess" Siobhan with a bow

777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Irish/Gaelic Names, Words, Phrases, and their meaning:**

Lugnasad = A harvest festival on the first of August. The name is derived from Lugh, a great warrior &amp; leader of the Tuatha De Danann

"Cheanglaíonn le chéile dhá, Mar sin, is féidir linn a bheith i gcónaí ar cheann" = "Joining together two so we can always be one"

"Sláinte chuig na fir agus go maire na mná go deo!" = Health to the men and may the women live forever!

**A Special Note: I do not speak Gaelic but I am working with several helpful internet sources, so please be gentle with me as I learn.**

Thank you to my faithful followers and to "Io's Torment" for the review. I extremely appreciated it and it gave me encouragement as I wrote this chapter. As always, please review, follow, and favorite!

Signed GottesBlume


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Spirit Meets Fire**

Siobhan was racing down the halls toward the cafeteria. She had been held up by her Science teacher, Mr. Medulla. He had spent some "extra" time explaining to her how to make a freeze ray. Siobhan shook her head as she ran. _When was she ever going to need to build one of those?_ She started to slow down her feet as she reached the cafeteria. She strolled across the room to the outdoor patio where she froze.

"What are doing just standing there?" asked Casey

Siobhan walked slowly to their designated green picnic table in mild confusion. Layla Williams and Warren Peace were sitting with Casey and Ashling. Siobhan felt like her tiny High School world had just blown its top off.

"Sorry" mumbled Siobhan to Casey as she sat down.

_"What are Layla and Warren doing here?"_ Siobhan sent mentally to Casey

Casey grinned, in what Siobhan assumed was amusement, and began to write in her notebook. Siobhan listened to Ashling talk about the girl's day out to Layla and ask if she wanted to go while Casey continued writing.

_"Layla noticed we had the same lunch today. She dragged Warren over. Apparently they don't share the same lunch with Will and some other friends she mentioned that they usually eat with. She asked if they could sit with us and we welcomed them. They are both lost ones so it seems best to befriend them and then tell them who they are. Layla can manipulate plants so Earth clan. Ashling is very happy. "_Wrote Casey

Siobhan quickly read Casey's explanation and smiled at the end. She was happy that Ashling had found someone to connect with and that they had found another lost one. Though she wasn't sure how they were going to tell them who they were. Her thoughts would have trailed down more mind trails if she didn't feel eyes burning into her. She turned and saw Warren glaring at her. She glared back in response.

"Do you have a problem Warren?" asked Siobhan

She suddenly felt crabby and in the mood to fight with someone. She continued to glare at him and daring him to give her an excuse.

"My problem is you didn't answer my question" said Warren

Siobhan had not realized that she had zoned out while reading Casey's note. Today, between Mr. Medulla and this weird lunch, was just not her day.

"Sorry" she bit off and continued, "What did you ask me?"

"How do you plan to win today's Save the Citizen?" re-asked Warren

"I don't plan to win" said Siobhan

"What? Are you doing it to make a statement? I would understand that." Said Layla

Warren didn't reply but his eyes seemed intense as he waited to hear more. Siobhan could swear she almost smelled fire from Warren. Casey and Ashling were not stunned as the other two were but then they were her kinsmen. She shrugged as she replied:"No statement, but it would simply be unfair for the other students."

"That sounds egoistical to me" said Warren

"That sounds egoistical to me" repeated Warren

Siobhan grinned at her use of her power. It had been so easy to slip into his thoughts and cause him to repeat himself. _"Too bad he had not been taught to guard his mind"_ thought Siobhan. The look of confusion and downright anger seemed to amuse Siobhan even more.

"That is kind of scary" said Layla

"Thus, I would rather lose then win" said Siobhan

"Don't ever do that again" Warren glared and growled at the same time

"Anyway, so Layla do you want to come to the girl's day out?" asked Ashling again. Siobhan appreciated Ashling's efforts at diverting the conversation.

"Yeah, it sounds fun. Did you say that you control plants, too?" asked Layla

"I do and also the earth" said Ashling

"The earth?" questioned Layla

"I will show you on Saturday" said Ashling

"OK, and Casey what are your powers?" asked Layla

"I control water in all of its forms" said Casey

"You mean ice, right?" asked Warren who's interest seemed piqued by Casey's reply

"Yes ice and when water becomes a gas" said Casey

"Mmph" was Warren's reply and his interest seemed lost as quickly as it was found.

Siobhan didn't much feel like adding to the conversation as it died down. She focused on eating and reviewing her mad Science textbook. _"Why am I doing this? When will I use 'mad science' as a Shaman? Maybe I like good grades?"_ thought Siobhan as she finished a paragraph on Magic Rings. _"They don't even know the half of that"_ continued Siobhan's thoughts.

"Hello, studious student" Casey said as she used her knuckles to tap on Siobhan's head

"What? "Asked Siobhan

"Layla just invited us and the boys to a study session tomorrow night" said Casey

"OK. "Said Siobhan

"Do you want to go?" asked Casey

"Yeah" said Siobhan

"Then save the studying for tomorrow" said Casey

Ashling and Layla seemed to find this exchange funny and they were letting out smirks and giggles. Warren was just glaring once again. Siobhan began to think he had a serious problem such as something stuck up his rear end.

"Is everyone ready for save the Citizen?" asked Siobhan as she closed her textbook

"I can't wait to see how you plan to lose" said Casey

"I could black out or purposely let someone hit me with their powers" said Siobhan

"I think Coach Boomer would call you out on that" said Layla

"He does seem to be stickler" said Casey

"I will figure something out" said Siobhan

777777777777777777777

As it turned out Siobhan and Allen were pitted against Casey and some guy named John. Siobhan felt much more relaxed about faking a lost with Casey. She knew Casey would play along.

"I will take Casey" said Siobhan

"She is your friend, right?" asked Allen

"Yeah, so I know her weak spots. It will be fine" reassured Siobhan

"OK, do you know what powers John has?" asked Allen

"Mmmm, I think he shape-shifts" Siobhan said. She remembered Crystal telling her about other freshmen who also shaped shifted. She thought she recalled John's name coming up.

Allen didn't seem to know for sure either and they talked mostly strategy while waiting for Casey and John to come out of the locker rooms.

John and Casey entered the arena with confident strides. Casey walked toward Siobhan and grinned as water began to spurt up from the ground and twist toward Siobhan. She used her telekinesis to block the water and started pushing the water back toward Casey.

_"Make a small water sprout behind me and keep it small before you attack. It will seem real and I can gracefully lose"_ Said Siobhan into Casey's mind

A small trickle of water began to trail behind Siobhan. She felt it drawing closer but chose to ignore it. Instead, she focused on trying to trap Casey into a telekinetic box, as she had done with Warren.

The water slowly grew into a swirling tunnel then came crashing down on Siobhan. Her shocked expression, she hoped, didn't seem too practiced. She pretended to be knocked out and using her telepathy she sensed that Casey used her water powers to rescue the dummy while John, who did have shape shifting abilities, sat on Allen in a tiger form.

"Heroes Win" yelled out Mr. Boomer with his powers. Siobhan acted as though Mr. Boomer's extra loud voice had woken her up. She held her ears and shook her head trying to pretend to be affected by the aftershock of the battle.

"Sorry, Allen" Siobhan said as they exited the arena

"It's OK. We can't win them all, right?" Said Allen

"Right" said Siobhan

She soon lost Allen, Casey, and John in the crowd. It seemed that everyone was in a hurry to get home today. _"It isn't even Friday, yet"_ thought Siobhan. She mildly shook her head in amusement, but what could she say, she wanted very much to be home, too. She felt like she was pretending to be some one she wasn't in school but at home, she was free.

"Well, that was interesting" said Warren as he caught up with Siobhan.

"Interesting, how?" asked Siobhan

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you" said Warren

"It worked didn't it?" asked Siobhan

"Yes, it did the trick. Speaking of tricks, do you remember the day we met?" asked Warren

Siobhan's heart plummeted in her chest as she answered, "Yes, I remember"

"What happened when you squeezed my hand?" asked Warren

"I hiccuped" Siobhan lied quickly

"Is that all?" asked Warren

Siobhan sensed that Warren's eyes squinted in suspicion. She hoped to lead his thoughts off this path, but how?

"What else do you think happened?" asked Siobhan with what she hoped sounded like curiosity.

"Nothing" said Warren

"Hey, I was looking for you" Casey said to Siobhan, "Hi Warren", she added as an afterthought

"That was fun, wasn't it?" continued Casey

"It was different. I usually win against you" said Siobhan

"That is only because I let you" pouted Casey

"You usually win?" questioned Warren

"At home we train with our other friends" said Casey

Siobhan knew she should add something. She knew Casey was slowly giving Warren information to get him interested and to slowly let him know who he was. However, their earlier conversation seemed to make her feel guilty and yet her cheeks were burning. It almost felt like she was blushing. _"What is going on with me?"_ wondered Siobhan

"So, let me get this straight, in your trailer park there is a field and the adults don't think it is crazy to let a bunch of teenagers attack each other with various elemental powers in this field?" asked Warren

It sounded like Casey had given Warren a run-down of their usual training sessions while she had been trailing around in her head.

"The adults encourage us to learn how to properly use our powers" said Casey

"That is the most unusual thing I have ever heard" said Warren

"I am sure she didn't give you all the details. Did she mention that pretty much everyone in the trailer park has powers? That these training sessions are monitored for fair play and such?" asked Siobhan

"No, she didn't mention those things at all" said Warren

"Well, you need to leave some mystery to life" said Casey

"I don't mind mysteries, as long as I evidently solve them" said Warren and Siobhan could have sworn he was talking about her.

"Well then Sherlock, one mystery solved. Hey, I need to go my locker" said Casey, turning to Siobhan she added, "I will meet you at the bus".

Siobhan nodded her head toward her best friend and turned to go toward her locker, as well. The crowds were thinning and she didn't want to keep the bus waiting too long. She almost hummed to herself before she realized Warren had not left her side.

"Are you going to come with me to my locker?" she asked

"Why not?" said Warren

She was mystified but decided to pretend that Warren was acting like her personal body guard. He certainly did have a way of parting the crowd. With Warren, it didn't take her long to reach her locker. _"Good ole' number 465"_ thought Siobhan as she slowly began to twist her lock. She was still getting the hang of how to use a locker. Casey had showed her twice how to do it. She felt like an idiot but it was just difficult for her. She sighed in victory as she opened her locker and placed her books inside. She grabbed her English book remembering that she hadn't finished the reading for the next day. Closing her locker and slinging her bag over her shoulder Siobhan turned toward Warren, who had simply stood and watched her.

"Well, goodbye. See you tomorrow, I guess" said Siobhan

"Actually, I was going to walk you to your bus" said Warren

"Really? Is that necessary?" asked Siobhan

"Probably not" Said Warren

Siobhan didn't know what to make of that and hoped Warren would decide to leave. She turned around and started walking quickly to her bus. She was hoping to speed walk and lose him. She even zig-zagged and went around a couple people in an attempt to lose Warren. She noticed Warren was keeping pace with her and this made her uneasy.

"What do you want?" asked Siobhan

"You lied" said Warren

"What? When?" said Siobhan

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you" said Warren repeating his words from earlier

"This is one mystery that you are not solving today Sherlock" said Siobhan

She couldn't believe he had noticed and called her out. Somehow, it made her very pissed off. She stomped out of the school and down the steps toward her bus. Warren was no longer behind her and for that she was grateful.

77777777777777777777777777777777

_I am sorry for the delay in updating. The past week and this week too has been super busy for me. I just found out I am pregnant with my second child. It h_as _been very exciting around my home lately! Also, I am sorry it is a short chapter_! _I will work on a longer chapter for next time, till then_ _R&amp;R! _

_~ GottesBlume_

_P.S. __**ReadingLily**__, I have also had the same thought. But, for now, I am keeping in the fanfiction arena. Thanks for the compliment!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Friday Night Study Group**

The carpet was the type of carpet that made you want to run your hands through it or lean down and press your cheeks to it. It reminded Siobhan of soft summer grass under her favorite Oak trees in her favorite park. Blissfully, she was running around inside her head instead of focusing on her math homework. She thought about what books she might want to read this weekend and she wondered how the girl day would go tomorrow. Her thoughts even drifted to earlier in the day.

_She had found that Warren, Will, and Layla had returned to her group's lunch spot. They had even brought three strangers with them. Siobhan quickly assumed these were the missing friends from yesterday. She was first introduced to the really tall one that reminded Siobhan of a human highlighter. His name was Zach. Then, she was introduced to the shorter male who said his name was Ethan. The only one left was a punk looking girl with purple hair pulled up in sloppy pig tails. Her name was Magenta. _

_"Your powers are pretty amazing. Layla told us about how you made Warren repeat himself" said Magenta_

_ Siobhan saw Warren look up from his book and glare at her. Magenta seemed like she had a good laugh at Warren's expense. _

_ "Well, thanks" said Siobhan_

_ "Too bad you didn't win your second save the citizen match" said Zach_

_ Siobhan watched as Magenta punched Zach in the shoulder and said, "Don't pay him any mind"_

_ "It's OK. You can't win every time" said Siobhan_

_ "Yeah, especially when you were pitted against the all amazing, ME" said Casey_

_ "Sure, sure" said Siobhan with a slight eye roll_

_ "What you don't think I'm amazing?" half pouted Casey_

_ "Oh please! It's not that. She just knows it was luck and not amazingness that won the day for you Casey girl" said Colin_

_ Siobhan shook her head as Colin and Casey proceeded to have a mock battle with words. She tended to stay out of these aggressive flirting games between her two friends. Instead, she sneaked a glance at Warren._

_ Since their 'battle of the wills' yesterday, she had not talked to him. It wasn't really on purpose but she didn't feel like talking to him even if she had seen him earlier than lunch. She hoped he would just let it drop. Why did he even care that she lied?_

_ "Everyone knows that humans are composed of 90% water, so I could take over another human's body movements, if I wanted to" said Casey_

_ "Ha! I've seen you in the practice ring and you haven't mastered that yet" said Colin_

_ "Well, one day I will" said Casey_

_ The only thing missing thought Siobhan was the phrase, 'then you will be sorry'. She almost laughed at her two friends. She hoped they would realize SOON that they liked each other._

_ "I didn't know that Hydrokinesis could be that powerful" said Layla_

_ "That is why I'm amazing! But, seriously, it takes a lot of hard work to get to that level of control" said Casey_

_ "And you don't have enough control" rubbed in Colin_

_ "Oh, snuff it" said Casey _

_ "'Snuff it'?" asked Will_

_ "It is from my favorite book and basically it means shut up" said Casey_

_ "I guess you were told" said Zach to Colin_

_ "'Burned' is another word for it" said Donald_

_ "Not helping, brother" said Colin_

_ "Are brothers supposed to be helpful? If so, please tell my brothers that" said Siobhan_

_ "You have brothers?" asked Layla_

_ "Yes, twin brothers in fact" said Siobhan_

_ "My cousin just gave birth to twins" said Blanche, who had been quiet up till now. Siobhan wondered if she was getting over her "Will" obsession and "hate-Layla" mentality._

_ From there, the group started to drift off into one topic than another like rabbits jumping into their holes. Siobhan mildly paid attention as she consumed her lunch. She noticed that the Tuatha De Danann youths were mixing in well with what Blanche described as the "Super-Supers" group, since they had saved the school last year. She also noticed that Warren had not looked up from his book since Magenta's reference to previously ._

_ "What should I do if he brings it up again?" wondered Siobhan_

_ "Are you OK?" asked Ashling_

_ Siobhan should have known Ashling would pick up on her anxiety. She was more grounded being of the earth clan and thus more sensitive. _

_ "I'm fine, sort of. I am worried about if Warren will try to bring up what happened yesterday" whispered Siobhan_

_ "Why don't you just tell him you had a vision" said Ashling_

_ "I don't think that is a good idea" said Siobhan_

_ "Because he was in the vision?" asked Ashling_

_ "Yes, exactly" said Siobhan_

_ "I am sure that it would be OK. Maybe at the study group tonight you can tell him the truth" said Ashling_

_ "Wait, study group?" asked Siobhan_

_ "Yeah, did you forget about it?" asked Ashling_

_ "I guess I did" said Siobhan_

_ "Well, we are all meeting up at Will's house around four. The plan is to study, eat some pizza, and then watch a movie" said Ashling_

_ "A movie? Ugh" said Siobhan_

_ "I know, but it's their tradition" said Ashling_

The memory trailed off and left Siobhan back in the present. She was sitting on her stomach against the plush carpet. Her math textbook and homework were laid before her. She desperately wished a fiction book was there instead. She sighed and sat up.

"Is your math homework giving you some problems?" asked Layla

"Yep. I am stuck on these two problems" said Siobhan pointing out the villains

"Me, too!" piped in Donald

He had been on his knees using the coffee table like a desk but now he scooted closer to her and Layla.

"Well, if you simplify it like so, then you should be able to see how to solve it" said Layla

"Thanks" said Siobhan and Donald in unison

The other atrocious math problems decided to unweave themselves nicely for Siobhan and surprisingly she found herself finished with all of her math homework. It was with a huge amount of glee that Siobhan stuffed her math book back into her bag. However, the next subject was equally daunting as math.

Siobhan decided to breathe a bit before she allowed herself to even think the words, 'mad science'. She dragged in a big breath of air and then slowly released it. She felt her pulse slow down and her mind seemed to center with each breath. It was a trick her Maimeo had taught her.

She glanced around the room at the others. She noticed that Colin and Casey were both going over their mad science homework. She unhappily pushed her stuff closer to Casey. She passed Warren on her way across the room. He was sitting against the couch with what looked to be his English textbook. He didn't even look up at her. That is the way it had been all day: her feeling awkward and guilty while Warren ignored she existed.

"To tell him or not to tell him" said Siobhan once she reached Casey and Colin's little study circle

"Are you still debating that?" asked Casey

"Well, it is a really big decision for me" said Siobhan

She had never shared one of her visions outside of those within her race, who knew who and what she was. Warren was a perfect stranger and she wasn't sure she wanted him to know she had visions and especially visions with him in them.

"He is a lost one and thus one of our brethren. So, it's not like he is technically a stranger" said Casey

"Technically" replied Siobhan

"You know if you two would focus on mad science and help me to study, we might all be finished with our science assignment" said Colin

"I am not very good with mad science" said Siobhan

"Well, Casey and I are fairly decent at it, so we would be able to help you. Assuming that you two were able to get your heads in the game" said Colin

"Girls will always be able to 'get their heads in the game' better than guys" said Casey

"Now children, let's not start a fight. Mad science, remember?" said Siobhan using her sternest 'mom' voice

777777777777777777777777777777

The world was filled with zombies and there were rules to follow. Siobhan was laughing as rule number one popped up on the screen in bold white letters: "Cardo".

"I can't believe you've never seen this movie" said Zach

"None of us have" said Siobhan

Casey, Ashling, Donald, and Colin all nodded their heads as they watched a red curly haired actor being chased by a zombie.

"Why not?" asked Zach

"None of our families owns a T.V for starters" said Siobhan

This seemed to draw the attention of everyone. Warren, Will, Layla, Ethan, Magenta, and Zach stared wide eyed at Siobhan, Casey, Ashling, Donald, and Colin

"What? Why?" asked Zach

"Are you joking?" asked Magenta

"No, not a joke. Our families believe that there are better things than T.V." said Siobhan She didn't truly lie but it certainly wasn't the whole truth. Since her people, the Tuatha De Danann, were elementals they found that having too much technology or even metal around interfered with their natural abilities to connect to their elements. Siobhan's Maimeo had explained that this was how the legend came about that her people could not touch Iron.

"Better than T.V.?" questioned Will

"There is hiking, biking, sparing, rock climbing, etc." said Donald

"What do you do if it rains?" asked Ethan

"We read, build models, paint, crochet, sew, talk to friends and families, play with our siblings, etc." said Colin

"If we have little siblings to play with, some of us have siblings who try to steal their slice of Pizza" said Donald glaring at his brother, Colin

"What?" asked Colin

"Don't even try to act innocent" said Donald

"Hey, you two stop it. There was plenty of Pizza. Sides, I am curious to hear more about this 'no T.V.' policy" said Layla

"Yeah, aren't you guys upset about this lack of T.V.? I mean you guys don't seem to dislike T.V." said Zach

"No, we aren't upset. T.V. is ok, but since this is how it has been all our lives, we don't feel that we are missing anything" said Siobhan

"Yeah. The way I see it movies are nice every once in a while, but it isn't what I would call my main way of relaxing" added Casey

"That is strange" said Zach

Siobhan almost laughed but held it in. She thought that Zach's world was strange and hers was normal. Their world was broken into tiny shards of socialization. Her world was filled with harmony and balance. She was always connected to her people, to the earth, and to her goddess.

"Hey would you guys like some popcorn?" asked Will

"Yes please" said Siobhan

"Oh yeah!" said Donald, Colin, and Zach together

"Yes, thank you" said Layla

The rest of the group either nodded their heads or voiced their equal agreement that popcorn was delightful. Will's gracious call to act as a proper host at that moment veered everyone from questioning Siobhan and her friends about their T.V-less lifestyle. With that awkward business over, Siobhan returned to the "Warren Problem".

_"Should I tell him? Will he think I am trying to flirt with him? Will he just think I am lying more? Will he think I am some freak? _Wondered Siobhan as she vainly tried to re-focus on the movie.

Siobhan watched as the timid red-haired youth held out his thumb. The other individual, who previously had a gun aimed at the main character, lowered his weapon_. _

Will walked back in with two big bowls of popcorn. He handed one to Layla and another to Siobhan. Then he sat back on the couch next to Layla. Will, Layla, Ashling, and Ethan were sitting on the couch. Siobhan, Zach, and Magenta were on the floor just by the couch and Donald, Colin, Casey, and Warren were sitting closer to the T.V.

Siobhan remembered how pissed off she had been yesterday when Warren had called her out on her lie. It bugged her that he had noticed. She had thought he was some arrogant asshole who just glared at people. It turned out he was an observer. _"Bad luck for me"_ thought Siobhan, _"but what to do about it now?"_

She wrestled with her thoughts as the characters in the movie were ambushed twice by the same two wily girls. She was vaguely amused by this but overall her thoughts were stuck on Warren.

Casey leaned over toward Siobhan's ear and whispered, "If you are wrestling this much with this issue then maybe you should just forget it for now".

Siobhan felt like a huge weight had lifted from her shoulders. She didn't have to make a decision now. She could let it go and let the goddess take care of it. She wanted to jump up and do a dance. But, she knew it would only make everyone question her and she didn't want to explain. Instead, she grabbed Casey's hand and squeezed it.

_"Thanks so much my friend"_ Siobhan sent mentally to Casey

She now felt that she could really watch the movie and get into now. Ashling smiled over at her and she knew Ashling must have felt the happy and peaceful waves coming off of her versus the anxious ones before. Casey had squeezed her hand back as if to say, "your welcome".

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

Siobhan thought it was so kind of Will's parents to drop her and her friends off at the Trailer park. They had been willing to ride the bus but a ride is always nicer. They had answered politely as the Commander and Jet stream had asked them about school and how they liked the new classification system.

"That was fun" said Casey

"It beats doing homework by yourself" said Siobhan

"The movie wasn't too bad" said Ashling

"We liked it" chimed in Colin

"Course you guys liked it" said Casey

"We are guys" said Donald

"Yep, blood and guts here we come" said Colin

The three girls just rolled their eyes and continued walking. It wasn't long in fact till Siobhan was the only one left. Her home wasn't down one of the lanes like the rest of her friends. Her home was closer to the sacred pillar than any other of the trailers.

"Hi, my girl" said Bruce appearing out of the shadows

"I'm not your girl" said Siobhan

"Not yet" said Bruce

"Please go away" said Siobhan

"You haven't even heard why I waited for you" said Bruce

"Maybe I don't want to know. Maybe I simply assumed you were being creepy" said Siobhan

"That hurts my feelings. I wouldn't never be creepy." said Bruce

Siobhan was hoping if his feelings were really hurt that he would then leave her alone. However, as her luck would have it, he wasn't that choked up about it and he continued to walk with her.

"Ok, so why were you waiting for me?" asked Siobhan

"I wanted to ask you out on a date" said Bruce

"No" said Siobhan

"You didn't even think about it" said Bruce

"I didn't have to" said Siobhan

She had reached the door to her home and again hoped that Bruce would take this as a hint to leave.

"You shouldn't be so quick to reject" said Bruce

He trailed his fingers across her cheeks in what Siobhan assumed he meant as a sweet gesture. It only made her remember when they had been younger. She had been eight and he had been ten. Bruce had just discovered his abilities and he had killed a cat. He seemed proud of himself and he had stroked the cat's face just as he was stroking hers. She shivered at the memory.

"The thing is you will be mine so you should re-think your no" said Bruce

"I will never be yours" said Siobhan

"We will see about that" said Bruce as he walked away

She couldn't believe his arrogance. She couldn't believe how much she hated him.

"_Please goddess, don't let me end up with him"_ she prayed before she entered her house.

"Sio-be"

"Sio-be" called out Ailbe and Ailill as they raced to the door

"Don't make me fall" Siobhan laughed as her twin brothers attached themselves to each of her legs

"Boys, calm down and let Siobhan come inside" said Siobhan's Dadai

Her brother's released their hold on her legs and walked with her into the living room. "Mamai and Dadai have some good news" said the twins in unison

"What news?" asked Siobhan

"You are going to be a big sister again" said Siobhan's Mamai

"That's awesome" said Siobhan

She gave her Mamai and Dadai a hug and turned to her brothers, "You guys are going to be big brothers!"

"We will teach our baby brother all he needs to know" said Ailbe

"Who says it won't be a girl?" asked Siobhan

"Because we want a boy" said Ailill

"I didn't know that was how it worked" teased Siobhan

"Well, that is how it should work" said Ailbe

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Read, Review, favorite, &amp; follow

Thanks!

~GottesBlume


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry it has taken me so very long to update. Life has been hitting me with one thing after another. The next chapter may be late in coming as well. My family is going to be moving. But have no fear I intend to finish this story and I know where I want to take it. **_

_**~ GottesBlume**_

**Chapter Seven: The Girl's Day Out**

Siobhan stood before her mirror indecisive. _"The striped button-up shirt or the plaid one?"_ she wondered. Finally, she decided that the plaid shirt looked best with her straight knee length jean skirt. She turned one way in the mirror and then another to see how her outfit hung on her body. The grin that formed on her face was her own personal sign of approval. She then sat on her bed and braided her long blonde hair.

She remembered Casey and Iona saying that the plan was to hang out at the mall since most everyone's homework was finished. Siobhan decided her all-stars were the best idea for walking all over the three story mall. Siobhan sighed as she thought about the mall. She wasn't a big fan of the over-crowded building and the stifled air. She shook her head and told herself, _"It is going to be ok. You will be with friends"._

Siobhan took one more quick glance at herself before she left her bedroom. Her families' trailer had three rooms, which was nice, but she wondered with the new baby if she would be sharing her room. She wasn't sure how she would cope with the screams of a newborn. Siobhan shook her head as if her thoughts would fall out one by one. She sighed as she reached the living room.

"I'm leaving Mamai" said Siobhan as she grabbed her purse that hung on the hook by the door

"Be back by ten" replied her Mamai from the kitchen

"OK" said Siobhan

She walked outside to find the autumn sky filled with a lazy sun and a slight breeze whistling through the trees. The oak trees that grew around the trailer park were only just now changing colors. Siobhan loved to watch the leaves dance as the wind trailed its fingers through their lacy boughs. She loved to watch them change from forest green to brilliant reds, vibrant oranges, lively yellows, and rustic browns. Siobhan breathed deeply and smiled. This was her favorite time of the year.

Siobhan found that her head felt clearer once she was outside. She imagined that being in the wealth of the goddess had brought more peace to her heart then wondering about things that had not happened yet. She grinned as she saluted the goddess and headed to the entrance of the trailer park. She knew her friends were probably already there waiting for her.

"Hey slow poke!" greeted Casey as Siobhan walked up

"Well, some of us think about what we will wear instead of pulling the cleanest clothing off the floor" replied Siobhan

"I don't do that" defended Casey

Siobhan raised her eyebrow as she looked Casey up and down. Casey's wild curls were pulled back in a ponytail that looked like she put it up on the way out of her home. She was wearing a bright pink shirt with some T.V. Show logo on it and leopard print pants with combat boots that Siobhan knew were hand me downs from her brother.

"What?" said Casey

"I rest my case" said Siobhan

"Why not critique Iona's outfit? She is wearing Caprices in the fall!" said Casey

"I don't see any problem with that. The sun is out and sides she is the one with the car" said Siobhan

"Well not all of us are stuck in styles from the sixties" said Casey

"I am not" replied Siobhan

This time it was Casey's turn to raise her eyebrows at Siobhan. She looked her up and down and Siobhan imagined her internal commentary. _"Your long conservative hair is done up in an immaculate braid followed by a plaid button-up shirt and a Jean skirt. Man, Sio-be you like a poster-child for the perfect Sunday school student"_.

Siobhan grinned at Casey, "I know I look like a Sunday school student but I feel comfortable".

"Were you reading my mind?" said Casey

"Nope, I just know you so well" said Siobhan

The three girls laughed as they filed into Iona's car. The little bit of teasing had made them all feel relaxed. Siobhan breathed in some air and watched the scenery go by. The little homes, parks, and shops whizzed by till they reached the freeway exit ramp. She was enjoying the ride when a sudden thought brought her back to her friends, _"I haven't told them yet". _

"Casey, Iona, I forgot but I have some big news" said Siobhan

"What is it?" asked Casey

"My Mamai is pregnant" Siobhan said

"That is wonderful! When is she due?" said Iona

"I agree, that is pretty cool" said Casey

"Yes, I am very excited. I think she said she was due sometime in May" said Siobhan

"I wonder if this new sister or brother of yours will inherit any gifts from the goddess" said Casey

"I don't know. Since my Maimeo, I am the only one thus blessed, so far" said Siobhan

"It will defiantly be interesting to watch and see" said Casey

"I hope my new sister or brother does inherit gifts from the goddess. It would be fun" said Siobhan

"It would certainly add to the craziness of your household" said Iona, as her eyes remained focused on the road, for which Siobhan was grateful. She did not often travel by car and sometimes it felt nice to know the driver was paying attention.

"ha, ha that is for sure" laughed Casey

Siobhan just shook her head as she thought about her brother's wild schemes and plots. They were a handful for her Mamai and yet she still wanted more. _Maybe I will understand when I become a mamai,_ thought Siobhan.

"Speaking of craziness, do you know what Chris is proposing now?" said Casey

"What?" said Siobhan, Casey's brother Chris was a "visionary" and always had some new brilliant idea or invention. She often found herself mildly amused at his ideas.

"He wants to become the elder of the Water clan" said Casey

"Elders are usually a family tradition, so how does he plan to become the elder?" asked Siobhan

"Well, it is also traditionally passed on to males and our elder has only daughters. When the time comes for a new elder he is planning to call a vote" said Casey

"That is very interesting. This particular idea could work" said Siobhan

"He thinks because he has a son already with his mate, Anna, that his chances will be high" said Casey

"For once your brother might be able to do one of his crazy ideas" said Iona

"I know, it's weird" said Casey

"What do your parents think?" asked Siobhan

"They are happy. If Chris becomes an elder that will elevate our family standing and give my mom more room to voice her opinions" said Casey

"Yeah, Robin is a bit opinionated. Hopefully, that won't count against Chris" said Siobhan

"I don't think so. He has always been able to keep my mom from influencing him more than he wants to be influenced" said Casey

"It's because you both inherited her stubborn gene" said Siobhan

"Ha, ha" said Casey

"Just in case you all are wondering, we are almost at the mall" said Iona

"I almost forgot about the mall" said Siobhan

"We were having such a good time" said Casey

"Yeah, so, where are we meeting up with Blanche and Layla?" asked Siobhan

"By the McDonald's in the food court" said Casey

"I will park by the East entrance then" said Iona

The conversation seemed to fall as the three girls kept their eyes open for the tippy tops of the mall buildings. Siobhan felt mixed with excitement and apprehension. She knew that Casey, Iona, and herself were going to try to tell Layla and Blanche about their people as they thought those two were lost ones.

"I see it" said Casey as Iona moved into the exit lane for the mall entrance

Siobhan tried to clear her mind and prepare herself for the fun time ahead. She didn't want to be overly eager. She wanted to act normal. She slowed her breathing and prayed silently to the goddess, _"Help me to be myself and not act like a fool"_.

77777 77777 77777

"Hey, let's go to Macy's next" said Blanche as the group exited the See's candy shop.

"OK, sounds good" said Iona

Siobhan saw Layla wrinkle up her nose but she remained silent. Siobhan wondered _what was wrong with Macy's_. She knew she wasn't up to date on information if nothing else because she normally shopped at local thrift stores. Casey liked the variety and Siobhan liked

the lack of mobs of humanity as the mall felt to her.

"Sure, then Hot Topic" said Casey

"Hot Topic?" said Blanche

"Why not, they had a discount rack" said Layla

"Come on Macy's first" said Siobhan

She wanted to keep Layla and Blanche from a mini-fight which they seemed close to since they had found them by the McDonald's. She wanted to roll her eyes but knew it wouldn't help these two.

"So, where is Ashling?" asked Layla

"She felt like she was coming down with something, so she stayed home" said Siobhan

"Oh man, I am sorry to hear that! Please tell I her I hope she feels better soon" said Layla

"Sure, I will tell her" said Siobhan

"She wanted to show me her powers" said Layla

"Yeah, she is from the earth clan" said Siobhan

"The earth clan?" said Layla

"Yeah, the earth clan is a part of an ancient Irish people group who were able to control elements of the earth" said Siobhan

"And this ancient Irish people groups still exists?" said Layla

"Yeah, Ashling, Casey, Iona, and I are a part of it" said Siobhan

"You are all of the earth clan?" asked Layla

"Oh, no! I am from the spirit clan, Casey is from the water clan, and Iona is from the air clan" said Siobhan

"Is this for real or are you yanking my chain?" asked Layla

"This is for real" said Siobhan

"OK" said Layla

Siobhan could see the skepticism on Layla's face and hoped the information would not be soon forgotten. _"Well the first seeds are planted" _thought Siobhan

"Iona, what type of car do you drive?" asked Blanche

"I drive a Honda Civic, why?" said Iona

"I was just curious" said Blanche

"We had been talking about how different type of cars seem to match with their owner's personalities" said Casey

"Do you think my car matches mine?" asked Iona

"Actually, I think it does. A civic is a dependable vehicle and it is very popular. It doesn't cause a lot of problems. It is an all-around great car" said Casey

"What car do you think would reflect my personality?" asked Layla

Siobhan figured Layla had heard enough of "earth clans" and what not. _"I sincerely hope I didn't freak her out"_ she thought.

"I think a VW bug would fit you Layla. It is compact but full of surprises. They can be drag cars or everyday cars. They always remind me of flowers and sunshine" said Casey

"I'm next" said Blanche

"You would be a Porsche or a sporty Cadillac. They are high-class cars and they are sleek. Which reminds me of how precise and elegantly you dress" said Casey

"OK, I guess, I am next" said Siobhan

"You are a Volvo. Dependent, a constant friend, loyal, and you keep on running despite any road block" said Casey

"So what car are you?" asked Siobhan

"Me, I'm a classic mustang. I'm wild, independent, stubborn, and if I want I may decide to just not go somewhere or break down for the fun of it" said Casey

"Ha-ha! That certainly sounds right" said Siobhan

7777 777 7777

The sun was beginning its descent and Siobhan felt her stomach growl. _"When was the last time I ate?"_ she wondered. The day walking around the mall had quickly exhausted her stomach of its lunch fuel.

"I vote for some food then home" said Siobhan

"I second that vote" said Casey

"Well, where should we go?" asked Blanche

"I know this awesome Chinese place. It isn't that far" said Layla

"Alright then let's go" said Iona

Siobhan once again enjoyed Iona's easy-going driving. It wasn't long before they were parked once more. She fell in step with her friends as they seated themselves in the restaurant.

A male waiter came up and handed everyone a menu and Siobhan felt that he was somehow familiar.

"Would everyone like water to start off?" the waiter asked

"Warren! Is that you?" asked Siobhan

The puzzle pieces of her memory finally placed why the waiter was familiar. _I have such awful luck _thought Siobhan but as she saw Layla's all too innocent look she wondered if this wasn't a set up.

"Yes, who else would it be?" gruffly Warren replied

"I don't know it could have been stronghold" said Siobhan

"Oh yeah right" said Warren

"Hey you two, I would like to order" said Casey

"What would you like?" asked Warren

"I want some Orange Chicken, please" said Casey

Siobhan watched as he wrote down everyone's order till he was back to her. She was pretty sure she wasn't imagining the scowl he gave as he also asked her what she wanted to eat.

"I will have the Mongolian Beef, please and thanks" Siobhan said

"Sure, Sure" said Warren

"That was such a surprise" said Blanche as Warren disappeared into the kitchen

"I can't believe we would happen on the one place where we would meet a school mate" said Iona

"Yeah, pretty good luck" said Layla with a grin that Siobhan didn't think was purely innocent.

However, Siobhan remained quiet as she listened. _Why do I always end up arguing with him? Can't we just be friends or non-enemies? _ Siobhan sighed as Warren shortly returned with water and the traditional Chinese tea.

"Thanks" Layla said

Warren nodded before he left and Siobhan tried not to decipher whether he was in on what she was now thinking as Layla's plot.

"Today was fun" said Iona

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime" said Blanche

"But maybe we should hang out somewhere other than the mall" said Layla

"There is a fall festival coming up with rides" said Casey

"That sounds fun and we could invite the guys, too" said Layla

"Oh! Yes, that sounds perfect" said Blanche

"I wouldn't mind that idea" said Casey

"How do you feel about it, Siobhan?" asked Iona

"I am OK with the plans" said Siobhan

"Good, then it is hopefully a plan" said Casey

"Speaking of plans, Medulla said something about dissecting some creature from Paradise Island. What is that about?" asked Siobhan

"Oh! I know that! Paradise Island is the home of Wonder Women and that will be an exciting class!" said Blanche

"Wonder Women?" said Siobhan

"You need to get catch up on some Super hero History" said Casey

"What you know who she is?" asked Siobhan

"Yep" said Casey

"Medulla likes to add some history to his classes. He is a bit of a romantic" said Layla

"OK, I guess" said Siobhan

"It will be fun" said Layla

"I hope so. I have never dissected anything before" said Siobhan

"I am sure you will do fine" said Layla

"I heard that half the time the animals are almost impossible to get and the lesson is usually canceled" said Blanche

"That doesn't happen too often" said Layla

"Just saying what I heard" said Blanche

"Well, I wouldn't bet on it" said Layla

"Hey, our place mats have the Chinese zodiac on it" said Iona

Siobhan was glad that Iona had distracted Layla and Blanche from a verbal assault on each other. She was getting tired of those two and their not so subtle barbs.

"I didn't notice that before" said Siobhan

"I'm the year of the Tiger" said Casey

"What does that mean?" asked Iona

"It says, _'You are brave and love challenges. You are often unpredictable but you always land on your feet'_ " said Casey

"I can see some of that in you" said Siobhan

"What are you?" asked Casey

"I'm the year of the Rabbit. It says that I am creative and compassionate" said Siobhan

"Our food is coming" said Blanche

"Good" chorused the group

"Orange Chicken?" Warren said

"That would be me" said Casey

"Pork fried rice?"

"That's mine" said Blanche

7777 777 7777

The window breeze felt wonderful against her skin. Siobhan couldn't believe what a good time she had today. She had worried that she would be awkward and shy but instead she found herself being sociable. The only downside was seeing Warren. _He seems to had a knack of putting me in a hostile mood_ she thought to herself.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair" a voice called up

"Who is there?" said Siobhan

"It is I, Bruce" said Bruce

"What do you want" said Siobhan

"Don't be so cold my future mate" said Bruce

"I am not ever going to be your mate" said Siobhan

"You keep on saying that but soon your mind will change" said Bruce

"Over my dead body" said Siobhan

"Tsk, tsk I don't think it will come to that" said Bruce

"You are so thick headed Bruce" said Siobhan

"All the better to woo you my love" said Bruce

Siobhan rolled her eyes as she closed her window. The cool breeze was not worth it if she had to banter words with Bruce. _He just doesn't get it or he has some plan of getting round the elders_ thought Siobhan. That thought send shivers down her spine. She knew that Bruce could be callous but would he outright rebel?

"I pray not" said Siobhan to her empty room


	8. Chapter 8

I am sorry it has taken me ages to update. Moving has been a bigger task than I was expecting and then life just continued to hit me with curve balls. However, as I said before, I know where I am going with this story and I will finish it. My goal is going to be to post one chapter per month. This month (due to my lack of posting recently) you guys get two chapters. Here you go!

~ GottesBlume

**Chapter Eight: The Calm before the Storm**

The rain drops hit the ground one after another in a soothing rhythmic pattern that Siobhan tried to mimic with the splashes that her tall brown boots created in the puddle filled

walkway of the trailer park, Silver Hand Terrace. The rain was just another sign of the changing seasons and her looming birthday. _"How did this happen so quickly?"_ pondered Siobhan

It seemed just like yesterday that she was enjoying the remnants of summer phasing into autumn, the scariness of starting public school for the first time, the awkwardness of making friends, and the never ending chore of homework. She even recalled the fun trip with the guys to the fall festival. Casey and Colin had apparently finally admitted to liking each other and Warren seemed to warm up to her as a friend. It had been a good trip. She hadn't been worrying about her birthday then. Yet, she knew that the calendar properly told her that two months had passed. Siobhan bit her lip as she mentally calculated the days till her birthday and when she would be eligible for mating. _"First there is the autumn feast on November 1__st__, only a day away, then only seven days…"_ thought Siobhan

The ground seemed to quake with Siobhan's footsteps as she increased her pace. The puddles splashed almost to her knees as she tried to walk without necessarily running. The beauty of the clouds as they bumped into each other and formed creases and crescents of varying shades of gray was lost on the child of the spirit while her eyes remained focused on the brown building labeled "Air Clan".

She knew that Cian was often busy with the affairs of the Air clan, which was the biggest clan. Yet, with her birthday almost less than a week away, she couldn't wait much longer. Siobhan took a calming breath before she entered the little building where she would find the elder of the Air clan. The waiting room was a decorated in comforting shades of blue with soft yellow accents. Siobhan rang the bell by the door that led into Cian's office and waited. Since the middle of October, Siobhan had felt the greedy gaze of Bruce's eyes even when she couldn't see him. It felt like a fog that followed her every step and crept up her spine. Siobhan shivered and tugged her heavy jacket closer around her skinny frame. She didn't feel pursued in a romantic way at all but rather like she was prey.

"It will be just another minute" said Cian as he poked his head around his door

"Ok" said Siobhan

It gave her some peace knowing that she was about to settle matters. _"Then Bruce will be forced to leave me alone or face exile" _thought Siobhan. It seemed to her as if she was escaping the bleak reality that her visions in September had created. _"This way I won't have to deal with being forced into being marked" _

"Alright, come on in" said Cian

Siobhan stood up a little too quickly as her mind came back down from her thoughts to the present moment. She blushed at her clumsily behavior and moved into Cian's office with more grace, she hoped, than she had begun with.

"So, Siobhan, what can I do for you?" asked Cian

"I do not wish to be marked by Bruce Mac O'Brian" said Siobhan

"Do you have reason to believe that he would try to force you?" asked Cian

"Yes, he has hinted at it in several of our conversations" said Siobhan

"I am not pleased to learn of this but I will put the elders ban on him from marking you" said Cian

"Thank you" said Siobhan

"Is that all?" asked Cian

"Yes, thank-you" said Siobhan

As Siobhan left the Air Clan's office building, she felt as if it had been too easy. _"Will the ban really stop him?"_ she questioned yet she wanted to trust the ability of the ban. It had worked for other people and so she assured herself that it would also work for herself.

777777777777777777

"Have you noticed the group hanging around Bruce?" asked Casey

"No, I truly try to avoid looking at him, interacting with him, and just him in general" said Siobhan

The crowded lunchroom made Siobhan feel as if Casey was whispering instead of just speaking normally. Their table, which was usually filled, was only occupied by her and Casey today. Layla, Will, and Warren were on some sophomore hero field trip and were not expected back till the end of the school day. Ashling, Donald, and Colin were in the library working on a project for their Horticulture class. Zach, Magenta, and Ethan were on a committee for some upcoming school dance. They were currently in a meeting discussing, as Magenta put it, "the waste of perfectly good flowers". Siobhan had grown to really enjoy the blend of personalities in their group and she missed her friends.

"Are you listening to me?" asked Casey

"Sorry, I was thinking about where everyone is today" said Siobhan

"Yeah, it is a little lonely at our table" said Casey

"Agreed, but what were you saying?" asked Siobhan

"I was saying that beside his usual lackeys, that Bruce somehow has Jane, Evan, and Conner hanging on his every word. It seems like his influence is growing among our people. I even noticed that he is hanging around some girl from this school, who he has not reported whether she is a lost one or not" said Casey

"What are you saying Casey? That Bruce isn't allowed to make friends? Or have influence?" asked Siobhan

"Well, all I am saying is that he is a slimy little bastard and I don't trust him" said Casey

"What is he going to do, host some kind of rebellion? Against what or whom? His fight has normally just been with me" said Siobhan

"I don't know. I just know that I get a very uneasy feeling when I see him with such a large group. I swear he is up to something" said Casey

"I think you are becoming a wee bit paranoid" said Siobhan

"Maybe" sighed Casey

"Sides, wouldn't I have a vision if he was planning anything to hurt our people?" said Siobhan

"Well, yeah" said Casey

"So there, he isn't planning anything" said Siobhan

"Ok, ok, you are right and I am just paranoid" said Casey

"I hope Colin doesn't mind your paranoid mind" said Siobhan

"What do you mean?" asked Casey

"Oh, come on! You two are planning on getting marked, right?" said Siobhan

"Maybe, if he gets his head out of the sand" said Casey

Siobhan raised her eyebrows at Casey and wondered who really had their heads in the sand.

"Don't give me that look" said Casey

"Why not?" asked Siobhan

"Because I am not the one with cold feet just the one with the birthday the farthest away" said Casey

Siobhan sighed, she had often this year wished she had Casey's birthday. November 30th looked so much better than the 8th.

"See, it isn't me" said Casey

"If you say so" said Siobhan

The light banter eased Siobhan's mind as she finished her lunch and prepared mentally for the test she had in English. They were reading Hamlet and discussing the relevance of literature to the superhero community. She couldn't believe that there was a faction of adults who wanted to do away with English classes for the superhero youths. It seemed like walking backwards into some Dark Age hole.

The bell rang and ended Siobhan's thoughts as she rushed with the herd of students to her last class of the day and then the weekend. This weekend was the autumn feast and then only a week till her birthday. She tried not to think of it with dread, _"the ban will hold" _she repeated to herself as she walked the halls to her classroom.

77777777777777777777777777

"You cheated" a voice cried out

"I did not" a reply came

"There is no way you could win three times in a row" the first voice cried again

The house felt cozy with its interior design of a cottage setting. The browns melted into the golds and into the reds to create a feeling in Siobhan that rang out, "home". The sounds of her brothers fighting only added to her sense of home. She soon found them on the living room floor apparently bickering over a few games of "Battleship". She stood by the couch and watched them. Their normal spats seemed to give her back some perception of peace that the day had wiped from her.

"Please, you are just being a sore loser" said Ailill

"No, I'm not. You really cheated!" insisted Ailbe

"Siobhan, please make Ailbe understand you can't cheat at Battleship" said Ailill

"Oh, I can't say that because it isn't true. I cheated a few times with Casey. But, I can't be the judge in this case anyway. I wasn't here to watch you guys playing" said Siobhan

"See, you could have cheated" said Ailbe

"But, I didn't!" said Ailill

"How about you guys play one more game and neither one of you leaves the room. Then you will know if either one of you is cheating" said Siobhan

"Do you agree not to cheat?" glared Ailbe

"Duh!" said Ailill

"Ok, then let the game begin" said Ailbe

"Hey, where's mamai?" asked Siobhan

"She is in the nursery" answered the twins in unison not even looking up from their plastic screens.

She frowned a bit. The nursery was half of her room and she was still a bit frustrated by it. Yet, she knew it made logical sense. She at least had a Japanese screen divider to serve as a separating wall.

"I'm home, mamai" she said as she entered

The theme for the miniature nursery was the night sky. The front section of her previous room was now filled with a tiny crib. It was smaller than the average crib and it had wheels. Her mamai assured her that the baby would probably be wheeled into their room more than hers at night. The crib was painted black with a sheet on it of shooting stars, green and blue planets, and rockets. There was mobile of the solar system hanging over the crib and the roof had been painted black with glow in the dark stars attached. Her mother had even found a planet decorated rug. She had helped her mother sew the black curtains covered in stars and the Milky Way. She had to admit designing a space for her new sibling, whether boy or girl, was a lot of fun. She remembered, while painting the one wall a light green that the whole family had been acting like kids. Ailill and Ailbe helped to make sure that everyone had a little bit of green paint on them. Her dad wasn't much better as Siobhan recalled. It had been really fun.

"You look very happy today, was it a good day at school?" asked Siobhan's mamai

"Not really. The superheroes think they don't need to read Hamlet or any literature. There was a whole debate in my English class today after our test. It was really sad and a bit depressing. Then there's my birthday coming up, too" said Siobhan

"Well, that last bit shouldn't be depressing" said Siobhan's mamai

"It is, though. I will old enough to be mated. I still do not think I want to be mated" said Siobhan as she helped her mamai fold a tiny newborn sleeper and pack it away in the dresser.

"Then don't get mated. That is, wait. You don't have to find a mate the very year that you are of age" said Siobhan's mamai

"Really?" said Siobhan

"Hasn't your Maimeo mentioned this?" said her mamai

"Maybe, probably, I might have been daydreaming" said Siobhan

Her mamai shook her head, "well, there, no depression on your birthday" she said

"I guess not, thanks mamai" Siobhan said

Siobhan planted a huge kiss on her mother's cheek and passed through the nursery to her side of the room. Siobhan had decided to re-design her room as well. It had a more oriental theme now since the screen divider had been added. She had her desk against the wall to her new entry way as a spot to deposit all her gear. She gladly dumped her backpack in her desk chair as she sat on her bed.

She had chosen a cherry tree blossom twin comforter set. It seemed to liven up her room and she decided to paint her walls off white with a light pink color on the trim. She had given her dresser to her mom for the nursery and bought a small wire shelf from Craigslist for her closet. This is where she had moved her folded up shirts, pants, and pajamas to. Her parents had bought her a new bed frame that included draws on the bottom. She almost felt like she had not lost any space except that her bookshelf had been moved to the living room.

She began to breathe and slowly move into the calming breaths of mediation. Her Mamai's words had really given her peace. She wanted to take some time to let that peace seep into the tiniest parts of her mind and body.

Her mind whispered to her with each breath and she listened briefly before falling deeper into her mediation.

_"You can wait"_

_ "Everything is o.k."_

_ "Bruce is banned"_

_ "You should be happy"_

_ "Your birthday is coming"_

_ "New baby is coming"_

_ "All is well"_

77777777777777777777777777777777

I hope the room descriptions were not too wordy for anyone. I just happen to like designing so I had a bit of fun with that part.

~GottesBlume


	9. Chapter 9

Just a warning – I will be switching POV's in this chapter

~GottesBlume

**Chapter Nine: The Storm**

(Siobhan's POV)

Siobhan was running. She felt fear in the depths of her bones. She felt wind rustle through her hair and she turned behind her. Bruce was there and he grabbed her arm. She could feel his powers as the school hallway turned into a wind storm.

"No" she screamed

But he didn't even seem to hear her. The empty hall made her feel far too vulnerable and alone.

"Your friends won't hear you now" said Bruce as he shaped the wild storm into a wind tunnel shutting even the empty hall away from Siobhan.

"You've been banned" said Siobhan

"Who will object once it is done? You will be on your knees begging Cian not to exile me" said Bruce

"Never" said Siobhan

With a cruel smirk climbing up his lips, Bruce looked like a very evil clown to Siobhan's panicking brain.

"Never say never my love" said Bruce

He grabbed her arm and twisted hard to bring her face to his. Siobhan's free arm came up and slapped Bruce across the face. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"How dare you" said Siobhan "I am not some chattel to be forced into a union with you"

She watched as Bruce rubbed his face and saw his eyes glow silver. "The vision" she whispered

"Did you see this happening love? Then why resist?" said Bruce as he brought his lips to hers.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

(Warren's POV)

"I don't know myself!?" ranted Warren as his steel toed boots stomped across the hallways of Sky-High.

"Oh, write a research paper about your father's fall from grace into villainy. It might just give you the perspective to properly know your own self, Mr. Peace" mimicked Warren in a sickly sweet voice

"Bull-shit" said Warren

He paused and breathed deeply before he continued. He could feel the tiny sparks of fire flaring up around his fingers. They felt like little pets purring for his attention but he wasn't in the mood for detention.

That was when he saw it. He wasn't really sure what he was looking at. The hallway that lead to his locker and then to home where he really wanted to be was blocked by a swirling gray wind tunnel. Warren cocked his head before he figured that some wind powered nut must be losing control of their powers.

"_Great"_ thought Warren _"just another thing to add to my list of why today is a shitty day"_

Warren light up his arms and parted the wind tunnel down the middle. He had every intention of walking past like some moving volcano till he saw Siobhan.

She was being kissed by some brunette and she didn't want to be. Her swinging arms trying to get away were very clear signs of resistance. Warren felt an old sense of honor rise up in him and he tore Siobhan away from the guy.

"Hey, she doesn't want you kissing her, can't you tell?" said Warren

The guy laughed as he said, "Really? Are you sure?"

Warren saw that the guy's eyes were glowing oddly and Warren felt the same feeling that he had felt around Lash and Speed.

"Leave her alone" Warren said

"I don't think so. She is mine now" said the guy

"She doesn't belong to you" said Warren

"She is marked by me, so yes she does belong to me" said the guy

"What the hell does that mean?" said Warren

"Oh the son of fire doesn't know what marking means. I guess he won't be the white knight to save Siobhan after all" said the guy as he laughed

"You need to leave now" said Warren

He had no clue what this idiot had just spouted but he knew that he needed to get Siobhan away from him.

"I am not leaving without Siobhan" said the guy

"Don't you have ears? She doesn't belong to you" said Warren

"Why don't we ask her?" said the guy

Warren turned around to face Siobhan. She seemed to be barely standing and her eyes were also faintly glowing an odd white color much as that guy's had been glowing a minute ago.

"Siobhan?" said Warren

She didn't reply or even move and Warren felt more than a little worried.

"What did you do to her?" asked Warren

"This isn't your business" said the guy

"I'm making it my business" said Warren

"You are out of your depth here" said the guy

"Answer my question" said Warren

"Hand over Siobhan" said the guy

"Never" said Warren

"Ok, then I will just taker her" said the guy

Warren powered up his arms as the guy began to walk over. The guy seemed overly cocky and Warren wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. He had hurt one of his friends and he had already been in a shitty mood.

"Siobhan come to me" said the guy

Warren turned to Siobhan but she still didn't move. This seemed to confuse the guy who repeated his command. This time she did respond by slumping over. Warren quickly caught her before she hit the floor. She was out cold.

"What the hell did you do?" screamed Warren

The guy seemed to be equally puzzled but he didn't reply to Warren instead he moved closer as if to grab Siobhan.

Warren light up his arm and tossed a fire ball right into his face. The guy's eyebrows were singed and now a scowl light up his face.

"I said you need to leave" said Warren

77777777777777777777777777777777777

(Casey's POV)

"So, see anything you like?" asked Casey

"What?" said Colin

"You were just staring at the cheerleaders" said Casey

"I was not" said Colin

"Please!" said Casey

"Where is Siobhan anyway?" asked Colin

"I don't know and don't change the subject" said Casey

_"Help"_

"Did you hear that?" asked Casey

"Who's changing the topic now?" said Colin

_ "Help"_

"No, seriously" said Casey

"I didn't hear anything. Are you finally cracking up?" said Colin

"I don't think so" said Casey

She looked around to see if she could tell who had called out for help but no one face popped out in the small crowd that was watching the football practice.

"Well, you are hearing a voice" said Colin

"Yeah, so" said Casey

_"Help"_

"There it is again, did you hear it?" asked Casey

"No, I didn't hear anything" said Colin

_"Help"_

"It's Siobhan" shouted Casey with the sudden realization that she had not been hearing with her ears.

"Where?" asked Colin as he looked around

Casey didn't feel that she had time to explain so she just grabbed Colin by the arm and started running back into the school.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Colin

"Siobhan is in trouble. I have to find her" said Casey

The two ran down the halls guided by the voice in Casey's head.

"Are you sure she is down this way?" asked Colin

"Yes, her voice is getting stronger" said Casey

Casey suddenly stopped only to have Colin ram into her. "Hey, look where you are going" he said

Bruce was trying to grab Siobhan from Warren's arms as Warren threw another fire ball at him. Bruce barely managed to blow it away with his powers as he continued to reach for Siobhan. Casey gasped as she saw how pale Siobhan looked.

"She isn't moving" whispered Colin

"What have you done, Bastard" shouted Casey

Bruce looked up and Casey met his sapphire blue eyes with her fiery green ones. Her hands were already swirling as she called her element to her. She swear she heard him mutter,

"Damn", as he turned and ran.

Casey turned her attention to Siobhan and Warren, "Is she alive?"

"I think so. She needs to see the nurse" said Warren

"No, she needs her grandmother" said Casey

"What? Are you insane?" said Warren

"The jury is still out on that account but she is right" said Colin

"She needs to see the nurse" repeated Warren

"No, trust me" said Casey

"I don't trust you" said Warren

"Fine. I assume Bruce tried to mark Siobhan and somehow didn't finish the job or something. The only one who can help Siobhan is her grandmother, who is the shaman of our people" said Casey

"What?" said Warren

"It is really easy to understand. Just listen. Siobhan is from a special tribe of Elementals and we have a system called "marking" between two elementals. Bruce tried to force his mark on her and maybe didn't finish" said Casey

Warren still looked confused and slightly angry Casey sighed and rolled her eyes, "Just come with us"

77777777777777777777777777777777777

(Siobhan's POV)

Siobhan felt Bruce's power entering her and trying to tame her spirit to his will. She felt her spirit bending to the sway of the power of the air.

"No" her soul whispered into the dark reaches of herself

"I agree, child" said a feathery voice

What seemed to be an angel came into Siobhan's mind's eye

"Dana?" Siobhan asked

"Yes, come child" said Dana

Siobhan grabbed the goddess' hand like a life ring

77777777777777777777777777777

(Warren's POV)

The day had gone from shitty to weird. Here he was in some trailer park watching as Siobhan's grandma waved some smelly plants over Siobhan. The half crescent imprint on her right hand seemed to concern her greatly. _"What the hell am I doing here?"_ thought Warren, _"Oh yeah, I wanted to make sure she received the proper help"_

"What the hell is she doing?" asked Warren

"She is trying to diagnose what is wrong with Siobhan" said Casey

"Those smelly plants are going to help?" said Warren

"You are an unbeliever" said Casey

"Damn straight I am. I am half a second from dialing 9-1-1" said Warren

"She is in a deep sleep and there the goddess is guiding her. She will not accept Bruce as her mate and is thus fighting off the spirit of his element. But, I fear it will not be enough. She has been marked and there is no un-marking" said Siobhan's grandma

"That was all gibberish. I want to know if Siobhan will be ok" said Warren

"Who are you?" asked Siobhan's Grandma

"He is no-one Keeva. Just a fool who followed me here" said Casey

"He is a lost one or the portal would not have let him in. Come closer" said Siobhan's Grandma

Warren glared at the women but refused to move any closer. _"If Siobhan's ok then I need to leave this freak show"_ thought Warren as his eyes strayed toward the door. Then he felt warm hands pull at his face, "What…"

"Hush" said Siobhan's grandma

Her eyes misted over just like Siobhan's eyes had on their first meeting and a shiver grew up Warren's spine. _"What is going on here?" _He thought not for the last time.

"You are the goddess's choice for Siobhan. You should mark her and expel Bruce's element before it is too late" said Siobhan's grandma

"I should what?" said Warren

"Siobhan is not ok as you would believe. There are greater forces in this world than you would believe as well. Bruce, the guy whom you saved my granddaughter from, wants to make Siobhan his wife, as it would be in your world. However, in our tradition for elementals this would mean a bond of the souls. It is not her choice to choose Bruce but once it is done her mind will be forever drawn towards his. Do you understand?" said Siobhan's grandma

"You want me to marry Siobhan?" said Warren

"It is a little more than marriage but basically yes" said Siobhan's grandma

"No, no, no I am way too young to marry. I barely know Siobhan" said Warren

"Awww, but the goddess knows you and you she has chosen for Siobhan" said Siobhan's grandma

"No" repeated Warren

He couldn't believe his ears. The cure for Siobhan was for him to marry her. _"What lunacy is this?"_ thought Warren. The door to the room opened and Colin came in with four other men. They all bowed their heads toward Siobhan's grandma and seemed to wait for her to speak.

"Warren Peace, lost son of fire, either you mark her or Bruce does" said Siobhan's grandma

One of the four men who had followed Colin into the room stood up. "I am Jacob, elder of the fire clan, welcome Warren"

He was beginning to feel like this was all a bad dream. How had this shitty day gone from reality to fantasy? He wanted to pinch himself just to make sure that this was all really happening. _"If I did drugs this would be what would make me stop"_ thought Warren. He turned toward Siobhan, _"marry a girl I don't even know, to save her from another guy? What the hell? Why can't she just say no?"_ As he watched the half crescent imprint on her wrist grew. He blinked, _"did that really happen?"_ He recalled how the Bruce guy had kissed Siobhan and then expected her to obey him, _"What are they not telling me?"_ thought Warren

"All I have to do is kiss her?" asked Warren

"Yes" said Siobhan's grandma

He knew that in reality and not this fantasy world that kissing did not constitute marriage. _"They are not telling me the whole story"_ thought Warren _"But, if a little kiss will make Siobhan O.K. then where is the harm? Also, if I am dreaming this isn't real anyways."_

Warren moved towards Siobhan's listless form. She wasn't the first girl he had ever kissed and yet he paused. Her blonde hair looked dead against her pale skin. He wondered how a kiss would revive her but maybe he thought she was Snow White and he really was dreaming. _"I must be mixing up all the fairy tales from my youth"_ thought Warren

"You must use your powers. They will not burn her but rather seal your mark in her" said Siobhan's grandma

"Kiss her with my powers?" said Warren

"Yes" said Siobhan's grandma

_"I am so dreaming"_ thought Warren as he light up his powers and kissed Siobhan's lips. They were icy cold, like as if she had been standing outside in a snow storm or he thought, _"A wind storm"_.

"Cheanglaíonn le chéile dhá, Mar sin, is féidir linn a bheith i gcónaí ar cheann." Said the guy who introduced himself as Jacob

Warren heard the others repeat something back but he didn't hear what because as he kissed Siobhan he felt his powers being drawn into her. He felt, as he imagined Rogue's victims would feel. _"What the hell?"_ thought Warren as he pulled away from Siobhan.

The half crescent imprint on her right wrist disappeared and a ring shape filled with flames appeared instead. Warren thought it looked like a tattoo. The appearance of this new design seemed to bring back the color in Siobhan's cheeks. _What is happening? _ wondered Warren. However, his thoughts were stopped by the flutter of her eyes opening.

"Warren?" she asked

"I'm here" said Warren and as he looked into her eyes he thought, _"I never noticed before her eyes are a very peculiar shade of grey"_

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

(Siobhan's POV)

"He is here" said Dana

"Who?" asked Siobhan

"Your true mate" said Dana

"I don't want to be mated to anyone" said Siobhan

"Bruce is planning a rebellion and he will win if you don't stop him" said Dana

"What? How, I haven't seen it in my visions" said Siobhan

"This is the mission I am charging you with. You must save your people from Bruce and you will need Warren, the son of fire" said Dana

"Oh goddess, why me? Chose someone else" said Siobhan

"There is a well of strength in you my child. I have chosen you for a purpose. He is here, go" said Dana

Siobhan turned and saw fire rain down on her beach and calming the wind that had been whipping the ocean of her mind into submission.

"Go, my child" said Dana

"I'm going" said Siobhan

Siobhan closed her eyes and hummed to herself. She felt the fire rising in her and she used it to surface from the beach of her mind.

"Warren?" she asked

"I'm here" she heard him say then his eyes were meeting hers. _"So, it is true"_ thought Siobhan _"he is my mate"_

She turned her head and saw Casey, Colin, her Maimeo, and the four elders. "Casey?" she asked

She watched Casey walk toward her and felt her gently grab her hand, "Yes"

"You were right about Bruce" she said

"Of course, I am always right" said Casey

Siobhan smiled, "I'm tired"

"You should sleep" said Warren

Siobhan grabbed his hand, "Don't leave"

"Bruce can't get you now" said Warren

"I know but she spoke of you" said Siobhan

"Who?" he asked

Siobhan's mind seemed so tired and her eyes so heavy that she couldn't find the answer to Warren's question. _"I know the answer"_ she thought and yet sleep took it from her before she could speak.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Irish/Gaelic Names, Words, Phrases, and their meaning:

"Cheanglaíonn le chéile dhá, Mar sin, is féidir linn a bheith i gcónaí ar cheann" = "Joining together two so we can always be one"


	10. Chapter 10

I will again be switching POV's. In fact, this will probably be the new style of my chapters due

to Siobhan &amp; Warren's bonding. ~ GottesBlume

**Chapter Ten: When Life throws Lemonade down your Throat**

(Siobhan's POV)

_She was sitting in the school cafeteria when Bruce walked in. The entire student body stopped and looked at Bruce._

_ "My followers, today we will storm a fortress. It is disguised as a simple trailer park but we will defeat those inside who would rule over us. We will conquer the dark forces of the world and truly call ourselves heroes. Today we graduate from students to teachers. Come with me!"_

_ Siobhan looked toward Bruce and noticed a figure standing by him. She had brown hair pulled up in a pony tail. She didn't look threatening at all but rather like a book worm without a book. Bruce nodded to her after his speech._

_The student body with glazed over eyes began to chant Bruce's name over and over again as they filed out of the cafeteria. _

_Siobhan's gaze turned and she saw Dana in a corner. Their eyes meet and a voice whispered, "This is a possible future if you do not stop it. He would have the world if the Tuatha De Danann falls under his sway."_

It had felt like a continued conversation not a vision dream thought Siobhan as her eyes slowly opened. A beam of sunshine was shining through her window, the red curtains tinting the room ever so slightly. Siobhan shot straight up from her bed, _"My curtains are not red"_ she thought. She rubbed her eyes as she looked again at her window. The curtains were now the normal soft pink that she was expecting. _"Could it have been a trick of the light? Pink is kind of close to red"_ thought Siobhan.

She shook her head and stretched out her legs. Her body creaked and groaned as her joints twisted and flexed. Siobhan looked at her puffy eyes and disheveled hair and decided that a nice hot shower would be just the trick to wipe away the weird illusion of light that caused her curtains to change colors.

As the water relaxed her muscles and woke up her mind, Siobhan frowned, "Please tell me that yesterday was a dream" she said. Her eyes fell on her wrist and the circle of flames that wouldn't wash off. "Damn". The word didn't seem strong enough to her even as she remembered the goddess telling her that she would need Warren. _"_Why can't I just take care of Bruce on my own?" muttered Siobhan. She sighed and wondered if Warren had red curtains in his room. "_That would explain the freaky change of color"_ She thought as the reality of being spiritually connected to Warren became a fact in her mind and not just a hazy memory.

Siobhan moved to her room and for once just dressed in whatever was on the floor. _"Casey will get on me for this"_ she thought but she didn't care enough to change. She felt discouraged by the mark on her wrist and yet too impatient to dress with more thought. She ran her hairbrush through twice before packing for school. She had lost her motivation for school and yet she was eager to go. She knew it was the bond calling out for Warren that was creating an almost giddy tremor to her behavior. She felt like she was going insane as she was torn one way and then another. Siobhan shook her head and tried to find a small island of calm. "Breathe" she told herself as she left for her bus stop and the sure to be eventful day at school.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

(Warren's POV)

His pink curtains fluttered in the light morning breeze. _"I must have left my window open" _thought Warren as he slowly rubbed his eyes. He stared at his curtains as his brain seemed to puzzle out why his red curtains had turned pink. "What the hell?" muttered Warren He sat on his bed staring and staring. His mind was sluggish and he was sure his eyesight was going batty. Finally, he blinked, and his curtains returned to their normal red color. _"That was weird"_ thought Warren

Warren was not a morning person. He always felt it took him longer to start the engine of his brain. He didn't drink caffeine, as he knew some of his fellow teenagers did, so he was wondering what exactly caused his groggy weird wake up today.

"Niño, time to eat breakfast" called out Warren's mom

"Coming" answered Warren

He decided that in the face of food that worrying about a particularly sluggish morning was not important.

"Smells good per normal" said Warren as he took his customary seat

"Hard to disappoint a hungry teenager" replied his mom

Warren grinned as he stuffed his fork loaded with bacon and eggs into his mouth. He defiantly could not deny her logic. But, his own personal belief was that his mom was an amazing cook. She often said that it was her cooking which first attracted his Dad to her. It was one quality that reminded Warren of the man his Dad used to be.

"What is that frown for? Did you dream about your science teacher again?" asked Warren's mom

"What? Mom you promised never to mention that" said Warren

"To anyone but you" she replied

"Not even to me! I want to forget that" said Warren

"Ok, ok, so what was the frown for?" she asked again

"I was thinking about Dad" said Warren

"Oh, honey" said Warren's mom

"I know what you would say. It's ok, I will work through it…eventually" said Warren

He watched as his mother's lips pursed together. He knew she wanted to say something but she held it in. He knew that she didn't blame his Dad but rather she believed he

had been possessed by a demon. His mother was a very devout Catholic. He didn't know if

he believed her theory but his Dad's sudden flip from a sane man to an insane violent villain did not seem to be a thing that _"just happened"_.

"Remember, he loved you very deeply" said his mom

"I have never forgotten" said Warren

"I'm glad. He was a good man. I should have encouraged him to go to church more" said his mom

"Hey, don't blame yourself" said Warren

"I know, I know" she said

Warren finished his last bite and then kissed his mother's hand. She was such a gentle women but he knew she was also strong. She had raised him after all.

"I love you" Warren said

"I love you, too" replied his mom

77777777777777777777777777

Once outside the big brick building that housed his apartment Warren headed to his bus stop. _"Another crappy day at school"_ thought Warren. He turned the corner and saw a red head waiting for him at his bus stop. "Layla?" he called out but as she turned he saw it was the curly hair of Casey and not Layla's straight hair. "What are you doing here?" he growled. Casey smiled at him and then as he blinked she disappeared.

"What the hell?" said Warren

The empty breeze of the still morning air did not reply to him. He looked around and there wasn't a soul to be seen. The hairs on his arms were standing up as Warren's fist slowly produced tiny spurts of flame.

"What the hell?" repeated Warren

77777777777777777777777777777777

(Siobhan's POV)

Her feet felt antsy as the bus flew in the sky. For once, she perceived that the bus was climbing into the sky very slowly. _"The birds seem faster than the bus today"_ thought Siobhan. She couldn't believe how eager she was to see him. _"This is ridiculous"_ she thought but couldn't really change how she felt. The power of the bond was not easily overridden. She sighed as she peered into the clouds.

"How are you doing Sio-be?" asked Casey

"Oh shut-up" said Siobhan

"Can't keep a certain fire guy out of your head?" asked Casey

"I said shut-up" said Siobhan

"Oh, but it is too easy" said Casey

"What should I start on you and Colin?" said Siobhan

"You can try but we are not mated yet….so…" said Casey

"Augh! I don't want this" said Siobhan

"Liar, liar, pants on fire" said Casey

"I know how I felt before and I still mostly…kind of feel the same way" said Siobhan

Siobhan watched as Casey laughed at her till tiny drops of water leaked out of Casey's eyes.

"You are not helping" said Siobhan

"I am making the time pass, so yes I am helping" said Casey

"Whatever" said Siobhan

She returned her gaze to the window as the bus started to land in the school parking lot. She felt her heart speed up a little as she scanned the big yellow buses and wondered which one he was on._ "This is ridiculous, why do I even care?"_ thought Siobhan. She knew why but she really wished things were different. She wished that she had a chance to fall in love before being compelled to love and desire someone. She wished that she had had more of a decision in her mating. _"Living in the land of wishes is not going to help me with Warren or in the big problem of Bruce"_ thought Siobhan

She let out a heavy sigh as the crowds filtered off the buses and her eyes began darting around for a tall stormy youth in a leather jacket.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Warren as he jerked Siobhan around to face him

"Hey, be gentle I'm a girl after all" said Siobhan

"Sorry" said Warren

"What did my Grandma tell you about what you did yesterday?" asked Siobhan

"She said that by kissing you I was marrying you, which by the way is a load of crap. I hope you realize that" said Warren

"Warren, in essence, you did marry me and I you" said Siobhan

"Ok, you are just as nuts as the rest of them" said Warren

"Hey wait up for one minute" said Siobhan as she walked to catch up with his back. She could feel the tug of the bond that earlier had made Warren apologize and now made him stop.

"Did you feel that?" asked Siobhan

"Why else would I ask what the hell is going on?" said Warren

"Listen, You and I are bound by magic. The same magic or essence, if you will, that grants us our powers. It is weaving us together as one, much as marriage is supposed to do for a couple, only a little bit more powerful. I know it doesn't make a lot of sense but you felt it and we both saw parts of the other person's morning. I am not insane and neither are you" said Siobhan

"Let's say I believe you, how can we turn it off?" asked Warren

"We can't. It is impossible" said Siobhan

7777777777777777777777777777777

(Warren's POV)

_"Impossible she says"_ thought Warren, "_So what now? Do I just continue to have flashes into her day? What if I fall for another girl?" _Warren briefly scanned the students in his class. He paid attention to the girls to see if any sparked his interest. The pretty blonde up front caught his attention. "_Her hair is not as silky as Siobhan's and I bet she doesn't have those mysterious and often aggravating grey eyes"_ thought Warren, _"wait, wait, do I like Siobhan? What the hell is happening to me?"_

Warren closed his eyes and tried to breath, _"I am not falling for Siobhan. I am simply comparing her hair and eyes to a girl I have never met before"._ As he opened his eyes, he could have sworn he saw a different teacher at the front of the classroom. _"It is that essence that Siobhan talked about letting me see through her eyes again"_ thought Warren. It made him curious, _"what class is she in? Is she also wondering about me?"_

77777777777777777777777777777777

(Siobhan's POV)

"Ok, before Warren gets here and I get completely focused on him, we need to talk about Bruce" said Siobhan

"Are we talking about his upcoming judgment?" asked Iona

"Actually, no" said Siobhan

"What then?" asked Iona

"As I told Casey earlier, her suspicions that Bruce was up to something was right. I don't know how he kept it from my visions but the goddess talked directly to me when he tried to force his mark on me and this morning in a dream" said Siobhan

"Is he planning to become the air clan leader and do some sort of damage there?" asked Casey

"His plans are much worse. He is using some girl with mind-control powers to build a zombie army to overthrow all the clan leaders and force our people to do his will. According to the goddess, he will use our people and his army to rule the world" said Siobhan

"What army?" asked Casey

"What do you mean 'zombie'?" asked Iona

"He is going to brain wash the entire school body into an army blindly devoted to him. By zombie I mean a mindless group following his orders" said Siobhan

"This is bad" said Casey

"What is bad?" asked Layla as she and Warren arrived

"Oh, just our recent scores in history" said Siobhan

"It's not the end of the world but my mom is going to get pretty upset" said Casey

"Yeah, I can understand that. I hope she won't punish you or anything" said Layla

"I don't think so. It is my first really bad score though" said Casey

"Mine, too" said Siobhan

Siobhan felt Warren's gaze and she wondered if the bond was telling him that she was lying or if he was still pissed with her answer from earlier. _"I really hope he isn't still pissed"_ she thought, "_I mean I can't control it. He chose to do it and it would be nice if we could be friends". _

"Who do you have for history?" asked Warren

"We have Mr. Hoard" said Casey

"He isn't too bad. I bet he will let you do extra credit to make up for your bad grades" said Layla

"Ok, thanks. We will have to ask him" said Siobhan

"I am fairly decent at Hero and Villain history, I could tutor you guys" said Warren

Siobhan swore that she saw Layla's jaw drop but maybe that was just the physical reaction she expected from the way Layla's eyes widened in shock. Though, if she hadn't known about the bond, she would have been very surprised at Warren's offer as well. She couldn't help but wonder if he knew that the bad grades in history were a ruse and if he did know did he want to spend time with her?

"That sounds great, what do you think Casey?" said Siobhan

"Sure" replied Casey

777777777777777777777777777777777

(Siobhan's POV)

The buses were filling up with teenagers eager to get away from school and back to their video games and whatever else held their attention. Siobhan wasn't really focused on them. They were merely the white noise as she and Warren finally were able to get some private time with each other.

"I am going to need more information about what all this means" said Warren as he pointed to the flames on her wrist.

Siobhan looked at her wrist. The circle of flames almost seemed like they were dancing. She sighed this was nothing like she had dreamed about in her childhood.

"It is a long story to explain it all" said Siobhan

"Well, according to you, we have forever" said Warren


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: How it all began**

_Now listen to this and do not so easily dismiss what your ears are about to hear,_

_the dawn of my race is misted in the fog of time:_

_each hero and heroine marred by mystery,_

_We are the children of myths and legends._

_It is said that Dana rose up from the great ocean_

_to find a world devoted to other gods and goddess,_

_but there were none to worship her._

_She traveled each land and race,_

_She touched each piece of earth and felt its powers;_

_yet still there were none who praised her name._

_She was a goddess of great esteem and lonely,_

_For her gifts were ignored or simply taken for granted;_

_And all she loved did not return her affection._

_It is said that one day when sorrow was at its zenith,_

_And the sky was ominous with thunder_

_That Dana came back to the ocean of her birth._

_Here it was that giving up all hope Dana took a knife_

_And cut into her arms till her blood spilled over;_

"_I will give back to the earth, the only one_

_Who has shown me any love for my gifts" said she_

_As her blood spilled over, the earth gave back to Dana_

_Her heart's desire;_

_For an Island was created from her blood,_

_And from its earth and her blood was fashioned_

_The original Tuatha De Danann,_

_Children of Dana,_

_And finally the goddess was not alone._

_It is said that at last a race was created_

_For Dana,_

_Who would worship her and only her._

_Yet, disaster was still to come._

_The other gods and goddess were jealous,_

"_Why does she get an entire race_

_When we have to share among the races of men?"_

_So it was that they plotted against Dana and her people,_

_They sent warriors to the coasts of_

_her Isle to trouble her worshipers._

_The Tuatha De Danann fought long wars to keep their land,_

_But the might of other nations were too many,_

_They were conquered,_

_But Dana did not abandon her people._

_She built for them an Other-world in the belly of_

_her Island and this became their home._

_The invaders had only won at face value and once_

_More the Tuatha De Danann were_

_Free to worship Dana._

_Yet, now there arose rebellion from within,_

_A split among the Tuatha De Danann;_

_There were some, who wished to travel with the enemy,_

_Some who wished to mate with the victors of the land above,_

_Others who wished to claim back the Isle for Dana._

_The split caused division among ourselves,_

_We sought more riches and more material  
_

_than what we were blessed with by Dana,_

_and were not content in her love._

_We became greedy,_

_And intermingled with the people of other gods,_

_We joined their revels;_

_and forgot our goddess for a time._

_Then came our great war,_

_The purist who had gained control our Other-world_

_and parts of the land above  
_

_Chose to war against the rebels, the half-breeds,  
_

_who had forgotten Dana,_

_who had forgotten they were Tuatha De Danann._

_The pretense of war was over cattle,_

_But soon enough the enemy gods of Dana_

_saw their chance to cause destruction and pain,_

_they joined one side or the other;_

_each camp losing their cause within the blood of the moment._

_ Dana would not join the purist or the mixed of her children,  
_

_For though it brought her sadness,  
_

_to see how easily she was forgotten,_

_yet she could not condone punishment._

_It was because of this war,_

_"The great Tain" as it was called;  
_

_That mating developed or so it is said._

_Because of the intermingling of the two bloodlines,_

_And of the other races as time went on,_

_There were born those not gifted by_

_Dana._

_This created an inner circle among our fathers,_

_When added with the kiss of the shaman_

_As once it was called,_

_Was the birth of true mating._

_It could only be performed between those_

_Gifted by the goddess,_

_And it was a sign of status_

_A sign of favor,_

_Or so it is said._

_"The great Tain" ended the purist_

_And all their dogma,_

_It began a time of living above ground_

_where new traditions and legends_

_were born._

_Many such things I could tell you of my people,_

_That is also your people,_

_But for brevity I will tell you how_

_We came to this land of the Americas._

_Generations upon generations passed in Ireland,_

_The modern name of the Isle created by Dana,_

_And we worshiped peacefully,_

_There was no need to hide._

_We were free to exist,_

_For we were all the mingled seed_

_of the goddess._

_Then the famine of the potatoes,_

_And those less gifted by Dana_

_Blamed those of us with more gifts,_

"_Surely they have cursed us"_

_They said._

_In her wisdom, my ancestor, Aednat_

_Encouraged a remnant of us,_

_Those more gifted by the goddess_

_And their families,_

_to move to the Americas._

"_let us not trouble our brethren,_

_let us rebuild a world for ourselves,_

_and let it be a hidden realm,_

_as Dana did for us, so long ago"_

_Under the persecution of our brethren,_

_Could we expect any better from strangers?_

_So, our people followed Aednat's advice._

_The move to a whole new continent was overwhelming,_

_and yet we survived and thrived,_

_We learned a new language,_

_New traditions mixed with old,_

_and we remained Tuatha De Danann._

_Our goddess seemed pleased,_

_She blessed us in our new land_

_And gave our new home her light,_

_Her gifts,_

_and her grace._

_Our children grew strong with her gifts,_

_Each generation never lacking_

_And each shaman as strong as the last,_

_It seemed as though our goddess walked_

_Among the Tuatha De Danann even in a land _

_Not of her making._

_The years passed and our secrecy waxed cold,_

_Our children left our realm,_

_And again mixed with the strangers around us,_

"_lost ones" we called them_

_And shook our heads at the youth of the Tuatha De Danann._

_Till one day, not so long ago,_

_Even only months ago,_

_A council of the Tuatha De Danann decided it was time,_

_Time to redeem our heritage,_

_Time to reclaim the lost ones,_

_And leave the shroud of secrecy behind us._

_So it was that the faithful youth of our people_

_Came to this school named, "Sky-High",_

_And among its students sought_

"_the lost ones",_

_those blessed by our goddess and ignorant of it._

_Here in this tale of redemption,_

_A daughter of the Tuatha De Danann was mated to_

"_a lost one", _

_And the chance to change the future was given them,_

"_Save the Tuatha De Danann"_

_Said Dana to her daughter,_

"_You will need the lost one"_

_Thus, my mate, hear and listen;_

_Help save our people_

_And bring peace to our goddess' heart._

_77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777_

**Author's Note**: I will be delivering my second child at the end of January or the beginning of February, so please bear with me. February's chapter might be longer in coming or you guys might end up with two chapters in March. It depends on my recovery from birth and how well I cope with having a newborn and a toddler. Thank you for your continued patience!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Thanks for all the patience. I am o.k. and my new little one arrived healthy, strong, and safely (for those interested)!

**Chapter Twelve: The Reaction**

(Warren's POV)

There was something amiss with Siobhan's re-telling of history. He couldn't quite say what but other than the obvious he wasn't sure how it was wrong, it just was. Her smiling face when she finished showed how honestly she believed what she had just told him and how she seemed to think he would too. He didn't want to smash her hopes but he couldn't believe in her goddess. _"What? I don't want to smash her hopes? I'm growing soft" _thought Warren

"That is the most creative fairy tale I have ever heard" said Warren

"It is not a fairy tale" protested Siobhan

"Oh sure, and we sprouted up from the legs of a giant" said Warren

"You can make fun of it all you want but the truth will remain the truth when you are ready" said Siobhan

He had to give her credit for being sincere but he believed her sincerely wrong. He might not believe in all the tenets of Catholicism, as his mother did, but he also knew better than to believe in a goddess - who created an entire race and an Island from her blood. He grabbed his jacket and stood up, _"time for the nonsense to cease"_ Warren thought with a shake of his head.

"Where are you going?" said Siobhan

"I am going to a place where you can't go" said Warren

"Oh yeah, where is that?" said Siobhan

"It's a little place called reality" said Warren

"Ha, ha, very funny" said Siobhan

"It certainly amused me, since it's the truth" said Warren

"What, so you think I am mentally deranged now?" said Siobhan

"Something like that or brain washed" said Warren

"So, you don't believe in any spirituality?" said Siobhan

"I didn't say that" said Warren

"So, you do believe in something?" said Siobhan

"Well, yes, I suppose. I have never really given it much thought" said Warren

"Then how come what I said seems so far-fetched?" said Siobhan

"Are you really asking that question?" said Warren

"No, I just said it to sound silly" said Siobhan

"Well, you did sound silly" said Warren

"Just answer the question" said Siobhan

"I don't think it needs answering. Your story is answer enough. I mean a race created from blood? Powers granted by a goddess? Come on!" said Warren

"Then how do you explain it?" said Siobhan

"I don't know, evolution?" said Warren

"And the mating?" said Siobhan

"A wormhole? Figment of our imagination?" said Warren

"So this is your spiritually?" said Siobhan

"Yes, no, I don't know. It works better than believing I was created by the blood of a goddess" said Warren

"Blood mixed with earth" said Siobhan

"Whatever, the point is that this world is more rational than irrational" said Warren

"Oh, so now I am irrational" said Siobhan

"Damn straight" said Warren

"So, you are just going to leave?" said Siobhan

"Yep" said Warren

"What about us, our mating bond?" said Siobhan

"Well, let's assume it is not real and move on with our lives" said Warren

"What about what happened this morning?" said Siobhan

"Clearly we both did not have enough sleep after the oddness of the day before and we hallucinated it. There is also the theory that someone poisoned our drinks from the day before and the last two days have been entirely made up. Either way you reason it, it didn't really happen" said Warren

She seemed shocked. Warren watched as her eyes went wide then blinked quickly. Her mouth opened then shut. He had finally silenced her tart tongue. _"Well, that wasn't as hard as I thought. I don't think I have lost my touch after all"_ thought Warren

"I can't believe it" said Siobhan

"What? You can't believe my disbelief?" said Warren

"Yes" said Siobhan

"Defiantly brainwashed" said Warren

"I am not" protested Siobhan

"It is a working theory" said Warren

"It is not working at all. I am not brain washed and you are just stubbornly ignoring the truth" said Siobhan

"That is your theory. I will stick with mine, thanks very much" said Warren

Warren watched her lips wrinkle up in anger and her eyes roll back inside her head in irritation. His lips almost curled upward when he thought, _"This is amusing me too much"_

"This little chat has been highly entertaining but I must excuse myself as I am wanted at my job, back in reality" said Warren

"So what now, you are leaving and just going to ignore me?" said Siobhan

"Yes to the leaving and who knows, I have never tried to be friends with a brainwashed person before" said Warren

(Siobhan's POV)

Her whole system was in shock. She could feel Warren leaving. The way his hair felt as it swayed with the motion of his feet moving toward the door, the crunch of his leather jacket with the swing of his arms, and the ire amusement for him from their conversation. _"Yet, he claims our bond is not real!"_ thought Siobhan

"Can't you feel my nerves and my frustration?" said Siobhan

She turned around but no one was there.

"He left" she said to the air

"He left" Siobhan repeated

Her little half room had never felt smaller than it did now. Warren's presence felt like a cloud that refused to dissipate. She could almost see the road speed past her as he rode his motorcycle farther and farther from her home.

"If our bond isn't real, how do I know you're riding a motorcycle?" said Siobhan to her empty room

She heard a tap on her the door leading into her nursery-bedroom. She almost hoped he had come back but she knew he was waiting at a red light in the wrong direction for returning.

"Come in" she said

"Hey girly" said Casey

"Hi" said Siobhan

"So, how did it go?" said Casey

"Well, Warren thinks I am brain washed" said Siobhan

"Oh that is rich" said Casey

"Yeah, that is basically what I told him" said Siobhan

"I am guessing from the lack of his presence that you were unable to convince him" said Casey

"Yep" said Siobhan

"So, are we going to go forward without him?" asked Casey

She looked at her friends red curls and wished that her people had not been in hiding for so long. _"Then maybe Warren wouldn't have such a hard time accepting the truth of his descend and our bond"_

"Yeah, I guess we will go forward without him" said Siobhan


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: After Rejection...  
**

"Alright, well the others should be here any minute" said Casey

"Ok, good" said Siobhan

"You seem a little distracted, will you be ok?" asked Casey

"Um, yes, I think so" said Siobhan

"We will convince him eventually" said Casey

"I hope so…"

"Since you are stuck with him" finished Casey for her

"Yeah" said Siobhan

She was just smiling at Casey when she heard another knock on her door

"Come on in" said Casey

Colin, with his brown curls, and his almost twin-like brother Donald came in followed by Ashling, and Iona.

"Thank you for coming. I have been given a vision from Dana that Bruce is going to try to take over Sky-High and then attack and take over us, that is our elders, our families, friends, everyone who are Tuatha De Danann" said Siobhan

She had not waited for Colin, Donald, Ashling, and Iona to find comfortable places to sit. She felt too anxious and pent up to wait to tell them what she knew to be truth, "and what Warren couldn't accept as reality" thought Siobhan.

"What, are you serious?" asked Colin

"Yes, I am very serious" said Siobhan

"Why haven't you told the elders?" asked Iona

"I don't know. I haven't even told my Maimeo, yet" said Siobhan

"Maybe they won't believe you" said Ashling

"Doubtful, Dana spoke to her directly. She is the shaman in training" said Casey

"Then we should tell the elders" said Donald

"Maybe it would be better to tell your Maimeo first then the elders. They would probably take Keeva more seriously than a bunch of kids, even if one of them is the Shaman in training" Said Ashling

"Ok, yes, that sounds like the way to go" said Donald

"Ok, I guess we will take that route for the first part" said Siobhan

"What's the other parts?" asked Iona

"I was hoping to ask everyone to keep tabs on Bruce and we can see what he is doing and maybe it would help us to stop him" said Siobhan

"That doesn't sound too hard" said Casey

"Yeah, I bet we can all do that" said Colin

Siobhan was happy to see that the rest of the group nodded their head in agreement with Casey and Colin's statements. _"D'aww that sounds sweet: "Casey and Colin"_ thought Siobhan _"I wonder when they will get mated?"_ her thoughts continued down their rabbit hole till Siobhan felt eyes on her.

"Sorry. Daydreaming" said Siobhan

"Well, we were just discussing what various times we each see Bruce around" said Casey

"Aw, well, I see Bruce a few times mostly during Hero day one and then of course at 'Save the Citizen'" said Siobhan

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Maimeo?" asked Siobhan

Her grandma was seated in her favorite chair reading a book and Siobhan felt a little hesitant to interrupt her grandma's apparent ease.

"Yes, my dear?" said Keeva

"I had a vision from Dana. It worries me" said Siobhan

"Why does it worry you?" asked Keeva

"I saw Bruce in my dream. He was raising an army through Sky High. He was going to try and take over the Tuatha De Danann. Dana warned me that his goal was to use our powers to take over the world" said Siobhan

Siobhan's grandma put down her book and eyed Siobhan carefully. She folded her hands and smoothed out her dress. Her eyes changed expression from the soft gaze of a Maimeo to the sharp piercing gaze of a Shaman.

"Are you positive that this was a vision and not an ordinary dream?" said Keeva

"The edges of my vision were tinted with a slight gold color and when I woke it felt like Dana's voice was still in my room" said Siobhan

Keeva, Siobhan's Maimeo, nodded her head at Siobhan's description. She knew what her Maimeo would say. She would say that it indeed sounded like a true vision. She knew that then her Maimeo would demand to try her spirits. It was an ancient truth seeking ritual and one she was still working on in her training.

"Well, it has the markings of a true vision. Close your eyes, child" said Keeva

Siobhan closed her eyes and listened to her Maimeo's soft voice as her Maimeo chanted softly over her. She felt a warm glow around her which she knew to be her grandma's spirit. Then as quickly as it had started her Maimeo was finished.

"This is truly troubling" said her Maimeo

"I know. I couldn't quite believe it at first" said Siobhan

"This explains why he wanted to mate you" said Keeva

"Huh?" said Siobhan

"He would have used his mate bond to force you to take control of the minds of the children at Sky High" said Keeva

"Could I do that? One or two minds I would have thought would be ok, but hundreds?" said Siobhan

"It is possible. For a powerful Shaman, it would not be difficult. For a lesser Shaman, it would destroy their own mind" said Keeva

"Well, he isn't mated to me so how is he going to do it now? Or are we safe? Is the vision I saw a 'this is what would have happened had you been mated to Bruce' thing?" said Siobhan

"My dear, I think your vision was a glimpse of the future. You may have missed it but there was a girl standing by Bruce. I believe he has found a lost one who belongs to the Spirit clan" said Siobhan's Maimeo

"Oh no" said Siobhan

"Indeed. I will have an emergency meeting with the Elders" said Keeva

"What should I do?" asked Siobhan

"Nothing. You go to school, help your Mamai, and leave this to the Elders and me. We will have this handled before the end of the week" said Siobhan's Maimeo

"O.K." said Siobhan

77777777777777777777777777

It felt good to leave all her worries about Bruce and his evil plans to her Maimeo. She had all the faith in the world that everything was going to be alright now. These thoughts comforted her all through the night and in the morning as she walked to meet Casey at the bus stop. Casey and she were always earlier than the rest of their friends. Her red-haired best friend was wearing her favorite sweater vest, a tie dye t-shirt, jeans, and her combat boots. Siobhan grinned as she approached Casey, who reminded her of a cross between a hippie and a punk rocker. _"Yet, she adds just the right flair to allow her own personality to shine through" _thought Siobhan

"So, what did your Maimeo say?" said Casey

"She believe me, thinks Bruce is up to no good, and is meeting with the Elders" said Siobhan

"Awesome, so everything is O.K. now" said Casey

"Yes and I am so relieved" said Siobhan

"Me, too" said Casey

Siobhan brushed a loose piece of her hair behind her ear and saw Ashling and Iona walking toward them in her peripheral vision. The weather was moving away from the warm colors of fall and toward the deeper hues of winter. Siobhan especially noticed it in the heavier coats that she saw Ashling and Iona wearing. She was still wearing just a hoodie. _"Maybe my circulation is better this year or it is the bond again"_ Siobhan sighed. She had been trying to ignore her bond and the little flashes of Warren's day that would pop up. _"What use is it to be connected to someone who just denies the connection entirely?"_ sighing again she tried to push her negative thoughts away in time to greet Ashling and Iona

"Hi" said Siobhan

"Hi" said Casey

"Hi" said Ashling

"Hi" said Iona

"How did it go with Keeva?" continued Iona

"She and the Elders are going to handle it" said Siobhan

"That is great" said Iona

"I was hoping that would happen" said Ashling

"I never had any doubts" said Donald as he joined the huddle waiting for the flying bus to their super hero school and the continued search for the lost ones.

"Doubts about what?" asked Colin

"Doubts about Keeva believing Siobhan, going to the Elders, and the adults handling the 'Bruce' problem" said Donald

"So, no worries then?" said Colin

"Nope" said Donald

"Cool" said Colin

"So, how does Bruce get to school?" said Casey

"I think Bruce and the other sophomores take an earlier bus" said Iona

"But since Keeva and the Elders are going to take care of Bruce do we need to keep tabs on him?" asked Ashling

"Why not? It can't hurt" said Casey

"It might even help the Elders" said Siobhan

"I don't know" said Donald

"Oh come on guys, let's not over think this. We can just casually notice where he is. It doesn't have to be a big deal" said Colin

"O.k., maybe, I guess" said Ashling

"So, they take an earlier bus" said Donald

"That or they fly to school" said Iona

"Well Bruce and Liam are of the Air clan" said Siobhan

"But, Sasha and Teagan are not" said Casey

"And what about Evan, Jane, and Conner?" asked Ashling

"So flying is out of the equation" said Iona

"Back to the earlier bus idea" said Colin

"I guess so" said Donald

"I hear the bus coming" said Casey

In too few seconds the yellow flying bus zoomed around the corner and the youth of Tuatha De Danann filed on board. Siobhan enjoyed the flight to school. She managed to either chat with Casey or block out the other passengers. She watched the clouds or birds as they flew by and it helped her to create her own Zen bubble.

77777777777777

"Another day in history" said Casey

Donald and Colin laughed at Casey's attempt at humor

Siobhan felt safe in the back of her History Classroom were her and the rest of the Tuatha De Danann youth had claimed their own area. She slipped out her books as she sat next to Casey. Ashling sat next to Donald and very predictably Colin sat on the other side of Casey. It almost felt as cozy as being back at home. _"Almost…"_ thought Siobhan as the teacher walked in and started lecturing on the history of Superman right where He had left off the other day.

77777777777777

"Ms. Ivers, we don't need a minute by minute account of the events" said the cold voice wearing a steel blue tie and sitting across from Siobhan

"Yeah, yeah, I guess so" said Siobhan

Her nerves were shaking and she felt for sure that this investigator did not believe her at all. _"This is not going to turn out good"_ thought Siobhan

"Proceed" said black suit and tie

"Well, Bruce's plan went ahead faster than we thought. The Elders were meeting and discussing Bruce when he attacked. He blew up the meeting room. The shock…I still…my grandma…"

Siobhan paused as a few tears trickled down her eyes and she tried to compose herself enough to speak to the "investigator in charge".

"Yes, so he blew up the meeting room and attacked the main gates with a whole crowd of Sky-High students. They were a mob and couldn't be reasoned with. We tried to stop them but they advanced so quickly" said Siobhan

"This is where you used your powers?" said the questioner

"Those of us with powers had been using our powers already. It was in that moment that I was finally able to see what my grandma had been training me to see" said Siobhan

"Which is?" said the bald investigator

"I could see the strings of spirit connected everyone and everything. I could see the strings coming from Bruce's partner that was controlling the minds of the students. I just didn't know how to disconnect them" said Siobhan

"This is where Warren came in?" said investigator

"Yes. I don't know why he was coming to my home but he was suddenly in the middle of the battle. Then I had this crazy idea. I used his powers and sent fire along the lines of spirit that Bruce's partner had used to brain wash the Sky High students. The effect was immediate. The students woke up as if from a dream and stopped fighting us. Bruce and his associates ran away and here I am" said Siobhan

"Is there anything else you'd like to add?" asked the Investigator

"Yes, you should be hunting down Bruce and his associates" said Siobhan

"We are in the middle of this investigation and we have a Bolo out on Bruce Mac O'Brian" said the Investigator

"Oh, O.k." said Siobhan

"Please proceed to the waiting area" said the Investigator

7777777777777777777

"Mom, Dad" said Siobhan

"Oh honey" said Siobhan's Mamai

"Can we go home now?" said Siobhan

"I am afraid not. Police officer Damon said they are waiting on the reports from the other investigators before we can go" said Siobhan's Dadai

"Are we going to go to jail?" asked Siobhan

"I don't think so, honey" said Siobhan's Dadai

777777777777777777777777

The moon glistened in the sky like a bright candle wick in a black, black, room. The stars seemed like tiny pricks of needles against the brilliance of the moon. Siobhan's wet eyes made her view grow fuzzy and flicker in and out when she blew her nose.

"I miss you, Maimeo" said Siobhan

A brief bit of wind brushed her hair. Siobhan imagined it was her Maimeo's gentle hands brushing her hair away from her forehead. She smiled faintly as silent tears streamed down her face.

"Good-bye" she whispered

777777777777777777777777777777

"The End"


End file.
